


The Kings of Forest And Water: The Romancing of Kings

by moonofmorrigan, TheMirkyKing



Series: The Kings of Forest and Water [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Complete, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Gen, Good relationship, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Politics, Romance, Sex, True Love, Wet & Messy, Wet Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Set after The Battle of the 5 Armies, Thranduil has come to Dale to take part in political negotiations. Both the elf and the human kings have unspoken, deep feelings for the other. Will they ever tell each other? If they do, will they be able to do anything about it? What will be the end for them if they do?Set in 3 parts. Based on a RP fanfic co-written with TheMirkyKing.





	1. Part One - Romancing of Kings - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction for The Hobbit, and is not endorsed by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Middle-earth Enterprises or New Line Cinema. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing.
> 
>  
> 
> TheMirkyKing and I began this as a RP fanfiction on tumblr. It will be told in 3 parts that we know of at this time. We hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to follow us on tumblr. (thekingsbowman and lastsindarianking for our RP blogs, and moonofmorrigan and themirkyking for our main blogs.)

_**Chapter ONE** _

 

Bard fidgeted with his wine glass, he was more used to beer, and the fragile glass made him uncomfortable. It had nothing to do with his ever increasing affection for the elf that sat across from him.

 

 

 

Thranduil watched the man across him intently, musing how he was gingerly holding the wine glass in his hand. His regard for him had become more than fascination and camaraderie, but a longing which he felt growing into something he hadn't felt in centuries.

 

After a few long moments, he asked, "Is the wine to your liking?"

 

 

 

 

Bard glanced at Thranduil, lowered his eyes quickly, and took a sip of his wine. Nodding in approval, he stated, "Fruity bouquet and full on the tongue."

 

Bard hastily took another sip. He had often thought the very thing of Thranduil in the privacy of his bedchambers. How he would smell and feel as Bard knelt before him. Bard quickly banished those thoughts, this was not the place or time to be thinking that. Though it was hard not to with the elf. The way his lips parted as he sipped his wine, the barest hint of his tongue on the glass, or on lower lip.

 

How Bard wanted to run his nose along Thranduil's long neck and to nuzzle the hallow of his throat, to feel the soft skin, to inhale his scent....Bard gave himself a small shake. He needed to focus on something other then....Thranduil's long fingers wrapped around his....

 

Bard cleared his throat, "You'll make a wine snob out of me yet, Thranduil."

 

 

 

 

Thranduil chuckled at the statement, leaving a ghost of a smile on his lips as the chuckle died and he continued to regard him. He wondered briefly just how much wine it would take to get Bard drunk enough to at least let him attempt to kiss him. But he also couldn't help noting a slight tinge of pink on the man's cheeks when he caught his eyes for that fleeting moment.

 

Perhaps he could persuade him to more than a kiss under the right circumstances? Perhaps all he needed was a little push in that direction? A brief picture entered Thranduil's mind of Bard beneath him, looking at him with those wonderful eyes, his skin rubbing on his and lower.... He let his eyes glance at the spot between Bard's legs while he wasn't watching him. He felt a jolt to his loins and quickly crossed his legs, placing his cloak over his lap to hide any visible evidence his thought processes would cause him.

 

"I will leave you a barrell if you wish." He sipped at his wine again. "Tell me, what is your first order of business here as king of dale now that the battle has ended?"

 

 

"But then I would be denied your company. " Bard said and a bit shocked at having said it, went on. " There is much that still needs to be done, and I was hoping I could glean some elven ways on how to best accomplish it."

 

Bard could feel the blush on his cheeks, watching Thranduil crossing his long legs had sent a flash of longing to have those legs wrapped around his shoulders. The wine was definitely going to his head and loosening his tongue. Bard knew Thranduil liked him, but wasn't sure if it was more than beyond friendship. He had thought he had caught hints of it possibly being more, but Bard didn't want to chance it.

 

And why would Thranduil want him? Not when there were plenty of handsome and desirable male elves available to the Woodland king. And what was he? A mere mortal. Sure he had better clothing now and was called King Bard, but he still thought of himself as a simple man of the lake and streams. He had been surprised that Thranduil treated him as an equal even before crowned king.

 

 

And Bard would never risk incurring making Thranduil angry and endangering his friendship. He had survived without a lover for years. Bard could live with being Thranduil's lover only in his dreams. To think of Thranduil turning from him in anger, or worse, disgust, was something Bard couldn't take.

 

 

He had Thranduil's smile now, had his rich voice which made Bard's heart hammer and his stomach flip and eyes like an early summer morning. Gods, he felt like a youth again, with all the trembling desire and giddiness. Along with an increased libido.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil couldn't help the brief smile that crossed his lips when he heard the dark haired man's quickly diverted admission. He would mourn the loss of his company?

 

The image he has earlier in his mind, coupled with quite a few more heated ones of them entwined about each other, pleasuring each other in ways he was sure Bard himself had not experienced in years fleeted through his thoughts; and finally the simple image of Bard laying peacefully at his side asleep made Thranduil practically moan in response rather than actually making a reply to the Bard's statement.

 

He forced his mind to focus before he answered. He couldn't help noticing the flurry of activity that seemed to be consuming the man's emotions and thoughts. His eyes always spoke volumes, as did the other physical non verbal queues Thranduil took note of. He knew his voice came out a little more husky than he intended when he replied, "I will be more than happy to help you in what ways I can."

 

He looked about him. These rooms were well enough, but whole portions of the kingdom had to be rebuilt. They would still need supplies. And while he was sure there were skilled workers here, he wasn't entirely sure if there were any expert masons and architects among Bard's people. It was something he had already spent a couple nights thinking about (among other things), and unbeknownst to Bard he had already put wheels in motion to help with that.

 

"Your people of course come first. I will be happy to continue our supply and trade agreements. I will also waive the tolls for your people to travel through my lands until your kingdom is able to hold its own."

 

He gave the man a smile and got up from his seat to cross the room to the wine table to refill his glass, being sure to let his hand and the edge of his cloak slightly brush on Bard's hand as he passed him. He held the capped pitcher aloft as he turned to look at the man behind him, "More wine?"

 

Perhaps he was reading more into the glances and little things... that admission itself? He was an elf, a male elf at that. For all he knew Bard only needed a dear friend, not a lover. How to be more direct with this and figure out exactly what kind of interest Bard had? He mulled it over for a couple of moments while he filled his glass.

 

 

 

 

"I wouldn't want you to drink alone." Bard said as he got up.

 

Bard had almost grabbed at Thranduil's hand as it brushed his, instead he joined Thranduil, holding out his glass to be filled. To stand next to him, to feel the difference in their heights only thrilled Bard. Bard knew elves were stronger than they appeared, Bard wondered if Thranduil would be able to hold him up as Bard wrapped his legs around his waist.

 

Bard smiled as the wine was poured. He needs to stop thinking these thoughts, but being this close to the elf that filled him with these thoughts was hard not too. "I thank you for all that you and your people have done for us." "I hope we will soon be able to repay such generosity."

 

"Perhaps having the Festival of Starlight on Long Lake?" Bard suggested. "There would stars would be all around you."

 

 

 

 

The elf looked down at the man unable to keep the warmth out of his voice when he answered, "That sounds like a very... agreeable invitation which I will gladly accept on behalf of myself and my people."

 

He raised the glass in a toast, and began to drain it more quickly than he intended. If the situation was such that he was more positive of Bard's feelings he would just grab him by the nape and drown himself in his kisses.

 

Instead he chose to walk away from the man back to his seat, purposely putting distance between them in the event that the man's answer to his next question was not anything favorable to his own feelings. He made a great exhibition of himself as he flung the cloth about his shoulders back, letting it land on the seat behind him in a heap of gold and red satin. He sat down after a few moments watching Bard's facial expressions to the show he was trying to put on.

 

He smoothed his tunic down over his legs with painfully slow precision, and sat down with a flourish crossing his legs in front of him.

 

He sat back and asked, "Will you be accompanied by anyone at the Festival if we have it here? Has anyone in particular caught your eye as a possible... consort? Female or male? I will not ask you to name names of course."

 

 

 

 

 

Bard wanted to close the distance between their mouths so badly. The warmth of Thranduil's voice, the way his eyes caught his own, Bard almost threw his cautions away but then Thranduil moved away. Watched as Thranduil discarded his robe, Bard silently ached to see him shed more garments, instead he focused on how Thranduil smoothed his clothes, almost like he was caressing himself. Bard wanted to be those hands. He hardly heard the question, so engrossed by Thranduil's movements.

 

"Umm...well... There is no one that I am aware of who fancies me. But...." Bard hesitated before going on. "But there is one who I would wish to celebrate it with." Bard went back to his chair before adding, "He would be the best part of the festival. "

 

Bard couldn't look at Thranduil as he said that. Sure that if he did, Thranduil would know it was himself Bard meant.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil bit his lower lip as he listened to Bard's obviously carefully worded phrases. And yes, _there_! He caught the look Bard's face betrayed before he looked down.

 

"I am sure that he will be more than happy to be in your company... whoever he may be." Thranduil was distracted by the nearly silent footfalls he heard outside the closed door and turned to look at the door just before soft knock sounded on the wood. Without having to see them to know it was his personal page.

 

"Come!" An elf- boy opened the door and said in a gentle voice, "The caravans are approaching. You gave word that you wished to know when they arrived, your majesty."

 

Thranduil nodded, "I will come to meet them in a moment. Please let them know I wish to inspect the supplies personally" and dismissed the page with a wave of his hand. He turned his attention back to the dark haired king in front of him, watching how his dark curls fell over his eyes and the striking figure he made in his new arraignment. "As I mentioned I already made arrangements, by way of fresh supplies. There should also be a selection of fabrics that can be chosen from by your people, and yourself of course."

 

He then noted that the man was also indeed at least a little intoxicated. He decided to take a liberty, "It is already late into the night. You should rest."

 

He crossed the room grabbing his cloak and when he closed the distance between them, draped it about Bard's shoulders and steered him to start to the bedroom. "Please feel free to rest in my rooms if you wish. As I know yours are further down the hall." He let his hands linger on the man's shoulders for several moments. "It will probably be morning before all is sorted. So please take your rest."

 

He let go with a pang of regret then moved towards the door, looking towards the man once more, and letting a soft smile come to his face as he said, I bid you good night."

 

 

 

 

 

Bard wanted to shout at the page who had come to summon Thranduil away but that was quickly replaced with wanting to shout "take me to your rooms and have your way with me." when Thranduil placed his cloak around him. Instead, Bard inclined his head and said good night.

 

Bard wrapped the cloak around him tighter, bring it up to take a deep breath of it. Thranduil's scent. Like the woods after the first rain but with a hint of musk. All together intoxicating. Bard could tell he was more then a little drunk. He paused at the door to Thranduil's rooms. He had said he could rest there..... Bard placed his hand on the door knob, ready to enter but he withdrew.

 

As much as he wanted to lay down on Thranduil's bed, to possibly wake up beside Thranduil and watch him in slumber, he also wanted to be clear headed so that he wouldn't inadvertently do something unwanted. Bard made his way to his rooms and closed the door. There he hurriedly undressed and pulled on Thranduils' cloak. The softness of the material and the knowledge that his naked skin was wrapped in Thranduil's scent only intensified his erection. Bard bit his lip. Letting his hand slip down to stroke himself. Bard had long lost his guilt about pleasuring himself over thoughts of Thranduil. Bard had never been one of those men that found the need to do it. It wasn't that he didn't, he was a man after all, but it was more that he was usually so tired or busy that taking care of business was the last thing he thought about. But after meeting Thranduil and the battle was over and life started to change, well..... Bard stifled a moan as he increased his pace.

 

Thranduil had kindled in Bard what he had almost forgotten. Bard pumped himself faster and as he felt the coil in his balls, frantically pushed Thranduil's robe away from his stomach and chest as thick spurts shot out over his fist. Bard gapsed and arched, panting out Thranduil's name as he wringing out his orgasm. Bard lay there, letting small tremors course before wiping his hand on his stomach and then carefully slipping out of Thranduil's cloak. He went to his water chamber and cleaned up properly, then back to bed, slipping under the covers. Thranduil's robe was snuggled up to, his face buried into it so his dreams were filled of Thranduil.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil closed the door softly. It took all the control in him to take the first steps away from it as opposed to bursting back in and just taking him into his bed. But an intoxicated lover made decisions they regretted, and while he was positive that Bard's interest in him was more than mere friendship, he also didn't want Bard to wake up in the morning not only questioning what they did, but regretting it.

 

So, he turned, and made his way down what seemed endless hallways and paths before he came to the supply caravans outside and the various masters of craft that he had summoned to join them. He did his best to ignore the discomfort in his trousers that would occur when he let his own slightly drunk mind wander to the other monarch that he desperately hoped against hope had taken his hint and would be sleeping soundly in his bed.

 

He sorted and inspected each parcel with care, making sure nothing that spoiled or close to it was allowed to pass. Vegetables didn't hold well on long journeys he would muse more often than not. Salted venison and such held better.

 

He finally came to the different materials for building, being sure nothing had splintered or broken all together in the journey there. The last of it, which was bundles of fabrics that his own people wore and crafted, were inspected. When it came to the fine linens, silks, satins and other fabrics he had chosen to hopefully be used in Bard's personal collection of wardrobe, sheets and blankets, and whatever else the former barge man could imagine to do with them, Thranduil's thoughts returned to the less than honorable as he imagined him trying them on as clothes, and the idea of bed sheets was about to be his undoing before it was all over.

 

He gave his final orders for the various craft masters to meet with Bard and his advisers in the afternoon and made his way, just as dawn was turning the sky pink on the horizon, to his rooms with a nervous flutter in his belly, and a very uncomfortable aroused cock begging to be released from its binds.

 

 

His step was faster than normal with anticipation but upon opening his bedroom door he not only felt the fluttering feeling leave his belly, but a large amount of angry disappointment fill his heart. He let out a curse followed by a growl, then defeated, came to the edge of his bed and sat down.

 

He was quite sure that Bard was at the very least infatuated with him. In fact, he was quite sure from that single look he got of confirmation last night that Bard *wanted* him. He let the anger disappear and reason take over. Bard was a practical man. On top of it, a humble one. Perhaps his hint needed to be more than an actual hint?

 

He laid down on the bed thinking that over and over, ignoring the ache in his loins until he faded away, and he slowly drifted into sleep with only a single thought: He'd have to outright tell him. Then leave his response, or rather what he intended to do about it up to Bard alone.

 

Before he drifted off one last thing made him smile... his cloak was no where to be found.


	2. Part One - Romancing of Kings - Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both men wrestle with their feelings and what they *think* might be confessions of the other's feelings. Bain gets into a little "trouble". (just a little.)

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

 

Bard woke to his youngest bounding onto his bed, shouting "WAKE UP SLEEPLY HEAD!" at the top of her voice.

 

Bard winched, while he didn't have a full hangover, he was less than pleased to be woken like this. Not to mention he had gone to bed nude. And with Thranduil's...

 

"Hey!" Tilda exclaimed, "Isn't this Thran's?"

 

Bard gulped as she pulled it on, standing up on the bed proudly. She pushed the arms up and pointed at him, face stern as she said. "I am King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm and you have stolen my royal robes!" Tilda then pounced on him. "I demand a kiss as your punishment!" She kissed him and then asked, "Where is he? I need to pass on the payment!"

 

Bard stared at his youngest in astonishment and before he could say anything she slipped off the bed and went and banged on the water closet door. "Thran?" Then she scurried to his private office. Bard quickly grabbed his own robe from the end of the bed, slipping it on before she stormed back to him, face scrunched frustration.

 

"Where is he?" She demanded. Bard couldn't quite believe his daughter was asking this of him.

 

"Well, I would expect he would be in his rooms, honey." Bard said.

 

She gave him a look of disappointment as she climbed back on the bed. Bard pulled her next to him, cuddling her, heart beating fast as he then asked, "Why would you think Thranduil would be here?" Tilda twisted her face up to look at him puzzled.

 

"Cause you like him and he likes you." She stated. Bard blinked at her.

 

She smiled and went on, "When I stay with Emma we share a bed." Bard felt relief flood him. "That way we can whisper and talk as much as we want and no-one can say no, cause we're in bed so it doesn't count as staying up late."

 

Bard laughed, the tension leaving him. "Well, Daff-a-Tilly-Dilla," Bard said, using a nickname that always made her giggle, "That sounds like a lot of fun. But Thranduil has his own room to sleep in, he doesn't need to share with me." Bard did his best to ignore the pang in his heart at that.

 

Tilda frowned. ""But why is his cloak here?"

 

"It was late, just like you, we sometimes stay up past our bed times and I was cold and he lent me his cloak." Bard said.

 

Tilda huffed at this. "In fact, I should be getting up, dressed and pressed into service!" Bard scooped her up and out of bed, twirling her about.

 

She shrieked with joy, causing Bard to wince again. That would surely wake up anyone still asleep. Bard put her down and gave her a playful swat on her bottom. "Now scoot! I need to get ready." Tilda ran for the door. "Wait! Leave Thranduils' cloak here, honey."

 

Tilda groaned but shed it at the door. Bard went over and picked it up. He held it tight. Lingering wouldn't do, better to just return it and deal with the goods that had arrived and not think about Thranduil's impending departure. He hated it when Thranduil left, but there was nothing for it. Both were rulers and both had duties to their people. Bard sighed. Sometimes he missed being bargeman.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil woke up to the sound of a maid knocking on his door. He looked about him wincing at the light, and tempted to tell the maid to the equivalent of "go to he'll and don't come back" in Elvish before her voice sounded behind the closed door, "I beg your pardon your majesty, but our own king, Bard is here."

 

The statement was like cold water being splashed on him, and he was standing, stretching out kinks in his muscles, then look down at himself in exasperation. He must have let his own wine go to his head more than he thought. He'd not only went to bed fully clothed in his state robes, but his boots were still on. He looked about him while shouting, "Tell him I'll be there in a moment!"

 

Someone, may the Valar bless them, had lain out a fresh set of clothes and filled a water basin with scented water. He now felt a slight tinge of guilt knowing it had to have been the maid he was just feeling cross with, as he hurriedly went over to the clothes, and quickly undressed, washed, and redressed into his fresh clothes before his skin was barely dry. He pulled his boots back on, and had his hand on the door knob before he thought of his hair. Smoothing his hair with his fingers, then throwing a silent curse to the wind at feeling a tangle in a spot, he speedily ran to the mirrored vanity where his hair brush lay. He worked out the tangles in a hurried fashion, then bolted at the door, his heart pounding.

 

Maybe now that his head was clear, Bard finally understood what Thranduil had been trying to hint at last night? He opened the door, and walking into the lounge he seen the man still at the doorway holding his gold and crimson cloak like it was the national treasure in a neatly folded bundle.

 

Thranduil's face fell. Was he embarrassed to have been wrapped in it? Maybe it was just the wine talking last night? Thranduil forced his face into a neutral expression when he bid him to come in. He noticed the bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair, and the nervous demeanor.

 

"Please sit down." He gestured to the seats they had been sitting in just a few hours before and went over to the wine and beverage table. He was quite positive that the fellow monarch probably had a hang over. He began pouring out two glasses of an herbal tea that treated such, and turned to face him, trying to ignore the folded cloak in his hands.

 

The maid, which had served him during the entire length of his two week stay here so far obviously had more of a sense of the situation than Bard did, and after briefly eying both in turn, asked if she could clean up his bedroom now, and without waiting for a reply ran into it shutting the door behind her. Thranduil briefly wondered what kind of gossip was going to be floating about among the servants today thanks to this. Then smirking, at the possibilities, crossed the room holding the glass out to the other man.

 

 

 

 

Bard felt a moment of guilt as Thranduil came towards him with the two glasses. He should have waited till later in the day to see him. Thranduil had probably only gotten a few hours of sleep at best. Yet Bard couldn't have waited. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with the elf.

 

Though Thranduil seemed a bit cooler this morning then normal as he went over to the beverage table. There had been no good morning, just "Please sit down." Bard ducked his head in embarrassment as the maid departed. Not just due to his appearance, hair still damp and clothes from the previous night on as he had grabbed them up in his haste to see Thranduil. It was more because of how he was clutching Thranduil's cloak to himself. He wasn't worried about rumors. he had already heard most of them.

 

How he was "elven-touched". He had over heard a group of women saying this, which had resulted in peels of laughter.

 

"I wouldn't have thought it of such a grim man." One said.

 

The others sniggered. "Well, perhaps if he actually got "touched" by an elf he'd have something to smile about!" The other exclaimed, setting them off again.

 

Bard wasn't upset about it. While it wasn't uncommon in humans to take same sex partners, it was still seen as an elvish trait. Elves focused on the person, not so much the sex they were. Now they would have more to gossip about. Bard didn't care. What he did care about was that Thranduil seemed upset with him.

 

Thranduil was his usual immaculate self, he was also again the cold elven king. Bard could admit that if he hated one thing about Thranduil, is his ability to always look so magnificent. Bard wondered briefly what Thranduil would look like in the throes of passion. The thought of Thranduil's hair tangled and splayed on silken sheets made Bard blush. Stop it, he scolded himself silently. It wouldn't do to start thinking of that. Especially as he could have witnessed how Thranduil looked in bed. How his hair might have felt against his chest, his back.... Damn it, focus! Was that why Thranduil seemed up set? Because Bard had not stayed the night there? Bard didn't dare believe it.

 

Bard put the cloak down and when Thranduil offered him the cup, Bard took it with both hands, brushing his fingers tips over Thranduil's hands. Was that intake of breath by Thranduil?? Did Thranduil actually feel something other then friendship for him? Bard's spirit was soaring but he wouldn't let it take too much flight. Bard had always been cautious with matters of the heart.

 

Instead he sipped his tea and asked: "I am sorry for disturbing you so early but I wanted to return your cloak and to see if there was anything further my people needed to do with the goods." Another sip, which was improving his mood too, he added. "Thank you for the cloak, I am afraid I might have fallen asleep on it.' Bard could hardly believe he had admitted that but was thrilled to see a hint of a smile on Thranduil's face.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil's emotions and thoughts were momentarily unmasked when the man before him skimmed the barest touch on his skin. He couldn't help the slight gasp he let out when it happened. Then couldn't help the upturn on his lips when Bard confessed to having fallen asleep wrapped in his cloak. He bit down the urge to scoop the cloak up that second and wrap himself in it that he may be engulfed in the scent of the other man. Instead he forced himself to calm down and go to the seat across from him.

 

He decided to try and put on another exhibition similar to the one he had the night before, and with his free hand gestured to the seat in front of him for Bard to be seated, then used the same hand to run down the length on his torso to his thighs, feigning having seen a loose string. Of course there was no such thing, not a single thread out of place, but when he looked up putting the glass to his lips, purposely letting a drop or two of the liquid to linger on his lips to lick off. After which he sat down, slouching back, legs apart to watch the man's face which seemed to convey a suppressed lust beginning to awaken, then stretched his long legs in front of him putting one ankle over the other.

 

He looked at the disregarded bundle to the man's side and smiled again, "I have seen to the supplies already. I will join you this afternoon if you wish to meet with my architects and masons, as well as blacksmiths." He nodded at the cloak "Do not concern yourself about falling asleep in my cloak. I am happy to know it could provide such a comfortable... service."

 

He gave Bard a coy look before sipping his tea once more before adding, "I had thought you would remain here for the night however. If you thought it would inconvenience me, I can well assure you, I would not mind _at all_."

 

He followed it with another ghost of a smile and sipped at his tea as he awaited the human king's reply.

 

 

 

 

Bard choked on his tea at Thranduil's words. He had hardly been able to take a sip of it, so engrossed with watching Thranduil's hands, then as he licked his lips. The surge in his loins was bad enough. But then to hear Thranduil say it....

 

Bard coughed and cleared his throat. Bard's heart was hammering, Thranduil's words were ringing in his mind and heart, "I would not mind at all'.

 

Bard licked his lips, willing himself to finally say something. "I....I trust that everything is in order and...." Bard hesitated before taking the plunge. "I believe between our respective advisers, they can sort out what needs to be done." Bard swallowed nervously. "I think we can find something more entertaining to do before you need to leave."

 

Bard's face flushed at his boldness. Granted, Thranduil could take what he said either way. Bard prayed that if he took it as an invitation. Bard longed to feel Thranduil against him. His cloak had only made him aware of how much he craved Thranduil.

 

 

 

 

 

A thrill shot straight through Thranduil settling in his crotch. Finally! While that statement could be taken in a lot of ways, the look in the man's eyes was proof enough that he was reading Bard's signals of attraction correctly. He wondered if he was aware of the extent an elf's feelings ran when they became captivated enough to desire sexual gratification? It didn't quite matter to Thranduil at the moment. He knew Bard was a steady man, and more than likely not the type to bed and then leave as many of their kind seemed to do.

 

Thranduil threw a wayward glance at his bedroom door. The maid! Short of shouting at her to get out, after he knew she had been kind enough to at least lay out his clothes. One of his nicest sets at that. On top of it the water to be sure he was clean and the smell of the alcohol wasn't as strong on his body. Shouting at her to leave would be wrong. She obviously was under the impression that they liked one another at the very least so, probably just quickly going in and asking her to finish later would be more polite. He stood, opening his mouth to make a reply when he heard footfalls outside in the hall and finally a man, one of Bard's advisers - he couldn't recall the name standing in the open doorway.

 

He cleared his throat, and seeming to catch the aggravated look Thranduil was giving him continued with his business in a very small voice, "I beg your pardon sirs."

 

He turned his attention solely on Bard, as Thranduil was sure his eyes were shooting daggers at the man. Thranduil barely heard the man tell Bard that his son had found his way into the royal stables and barn, and was proceeding to cause more havoc than help among the stable hands and unsettling the animals- to what seemed the delight of his son. Then left with a quick step.

 

Defeated, Thranduil flopped back down on his chair and gave the man across from him a look, trying to remember some of not only Legolas' antics, but his own, and became a little less agitated. "Boys will be boys." Was all he could say with a feigned smile. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, and he was well aware of it.

 

As he watched Bard nod and apologize for having to leave he realized he was missing a chance here. He quickly got up and caught Bard by the arm and refusing to let go he spoke in a soft but urgent voice, "If you get this matter straightened out before the afternoon ends I will be more than happy if you can show me the gardens." Then paused for effect, "Alone if you wish." He felt his cheeks pink, as his heart was doing double time in his chest, and without waiting for an answer he fled into his bedroom scooping up his long forgotten cloak on the way, less Bard think better of his earlier invitation, or he had taken the phrasing of Bard's words wrongly.

 

 

He shut the door a little harder than he intended. The cloak dangled in one hand as he kept both hands on the door, panting with closed eyes. Was he being stupid? Was he being reckless? Did it matter? How many nights had he spent alone thinking of the dragonslayer turned king, sleeping along side him? Running his own hands over his bare flesh pretending it to be Bard's? How many times had he spilled out his own seed in his hands while calling out his name? How many times had he dreamed and for a brief fleeting moment when he awakened still seen Bard's face there, only for it to fade away into the dreams it had been summoned from? How many times had he simply yearned to be beside him, and hear his voice, or simply see him from afar? It was maddening.

 

"Are you alright sir?" he heard a feminine voice say next to him, and gentle hand on his own. He looked down and seen the maid looking at him with concerned eyes.

 

He slowed his breathing, and finally lowered his arms from the door, letting a weak smile come to his face. "Yes, everything is fine."

 

He remembered the fabric in his hand and pulled the garment about him. wrapping himself in it. His own scent, faded but there was obvious, but Bard's was stronger, that heady mix of sandalwood and spice. It was just as intoxicating as his finest wine. He sat down on the bed.

 

"Has anything happened sir?" she asked.

 

He could tell there was a double meaning in that. Thranduil shook his head. "No. Nothing at all."

 

 

 

 

Never before had Bard wanted to "kill" his son like he did now. Of all the rotten timing. Bard could still feel Thranduil's hand on his arm, how close he had gotten. The way Thranduil's eyes held his, the desire and, Bard flushed, lust. Gods, did he hope that things would be easily set right so he could take Thranduil up on visiting the gardens.

 

Bard burst out of the doors of the royal house, a former hostel, and down the stairs to the cobble street, hurrying to get to the stables and then back to Thranduil. Granted a visit to the gardens would be a bit chilly, spring was slowly emerging so there was only a few buds starting to bloom. All the better to find himself in Thranduil's arms.

 

As Bard neared the stables, his annoyance at his son was replaced with a rosy picture of himself and Thranduil holding each other close under the fresh leaves of the willow trees. Bard's smile was short lived as he came upon the stable.

 

Percy turned to give him a apologetic smile. Bard's eyes widen. Bain was sitting on a bale, Sigrid holding his hand and speaking softly to him. A few feet away, Hilga stood before her daughter Hanna, giving her an earful. Gods, oh gods, oh GODS!!

 

"Damn it Percy, why didn't you..." Bard began.

 

 

"I know, Bard." Percy said. "If you hadn't been with King Thranduil I would have warned you. But I didn't want to...ya know... "

 

Bard gave Percy a weary nod. "Yeah....this wasn't what I was thinking the horse play would be." Bard said as he made his way towards the drama before him.

 

Sigrid looked over and squeezed Bain's hand.

 

"DA! It isn't what you...." Bain began, falling silent at Bard's fierce

 

"Not another word Bain!" and raised hand.

 

Sigrid came over and took Bain's hand again. Bain gulped. Hilda glanced over, frowning. Bard sighed inwardly. Hilda was NOT a woman to mess with, though Hanna seemed less then intimidated by her. In fact, Hanna stood with her arms crossed glaring at Hilda.

 

"Da," Bain tried again. Bard raised his eyebrow.

 

"Bain, go home and I will deal with you later." Bard finally said, glad his voice was steady.

 

Bain hung his head. Sigrid tugged on him.

 

"Come on, lets go." She said. Sigrid went and hugged Bard, whispering, "Da, it was just the wrong place and the wrong time." Bard pulled back to give her a skeptical look. Sigrid grinned. "Don't worry Da, your not a grandfather." And as she passed him with Bain in tow she shot back, "YET!"

 

Bard groaned. Gods, he wanted to smack Sigrid for that remark. He was glad Hilda hadn't heard it but Percy had, by the laughter he was trying to smother.

 

Percy shrugged. "It's spring after all..." "Percy...."

 

Bard growled. "They're too too young to be...to be... sexually active."

 

Bard could barely believe it. Except, as he glanced at his children, Bain was now as tall as him. He was all arms and legs.

 

"Oh?" Percy said, cocking a eyebrow at him. "He was old enough to fight but not old enough to roll around in the hay with a willing girl?"

 

That brought Bard up short. Hell, Percy was right but he wasn't sure Hilda would feel the same way. Bard approached mother and daughter slowly. Hilda rounded on him.

 

"So? What do you have to say about this, Bowman?" She demanded.

 

Bard felt a bit helpless and overwhelmed at it all. He still thought of Bain as a little boy, not the young man he was. There was only one thing to say, "They're too young." Hilda snorted at this.

 

Bard turned to Hanna, "Did my son.....?" He didn't want to even think it of his son but he had to be sure. Hanna frowned at him, Bard began again, rushing the words, "Did my son force himself on you?"

 

Hanna pulled a face of horror. "NO!" She exclaimed, glancing at her mother then him like they were crazy. "Like I keep trying to tell my Ma, we were just....ya know, " Hanna blushed, "we were just fooling around, ya know, kissing and stuff."

 

"It's the "stuff" that I am worried about!" Hilda yelled at her.

 

Hanna rolled her eyes at this. "Ma, Bain is a nice guy, he didn't do anything that I didn't want him to do." Hanna was suddenly shy, looking down as her cheeks flushed as she went on. "I...he said that we should wait, cause, well, just that we should wait."

 

Bard's relief was beyond belief but Hilda lit into her daughter. "So that means YOU wanted to???!!!"

 

"MAAAA!" Hanna wailed as Hilda grabbed her by the ear. Hilda gave Bard a sharp nod and hauled her daughter away.

 

Bard blew out his breath.

 

Percy grinned at him. "Like father, like son." Percy quipped.

 

"What does that mean?" Bard demanded.

 

Percy shrugged, a sly smile spread on his face. "Just you both are gentlemen."

 

"And that is a bad thing?" Bard demanded.

 

"No..." Percy drawled. "I was just thinking that maybe you should take a page out of your sons book and make a little hay with that pointy earred King." Bard gasped as Percy winked at him.

 

 

Thranduil! There was no way they would have that walk in the garden now. Bard decided not to dignify Percy's comment. He rolled his eyes at him instead and then went to talk to the stable master about what had happened.

 

It was pretty straight forward. Bain and Hanna thought that they would be able to use the hayloft to have a bit of fun, and they probably would have been fine if it hadn't been Hanna's little sister who had been secretly following them.

 

When she saw what they were up too, she high tailed it to home to tattle on her sister. Hilda had descended on the two in fury and curses. Percy had been visiting him, so while he kept Hilda from using a gelding knife on Bain, Percy ran to fetch Bard.

 

The stable master smiled at Bard. "Really, Bard, they weren't doing anything that two healthy youngster don't get up naturally."

 

Bard knew that was true, he just wished his son had used more sense. With a nod of thanks, Bard left the stables and made his way back to the manor, slowly. It would seem that the "talk" was long over due. Which had him thinking about Sigrid, stopping him in his tracks. Sigrid was two years older then Bain.... Bard shook his head. Sigrid had never seemed interested in boys or even girls, now that Bard thought of it. Bard mulled this over as home came into view.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil, caught up in a rare moment hopeless abandon unburdened a portion of his frustration by confiding what was, as he found out, already known among the 2 courts to the new maid. His advisers and friends teased him mercilessly regarding the dark-haired king, and Bard's own people were already talking about him being "elven-touched" as the phrase went. That at least confirmed beyond a doubt that there was not only a mutual attraction, but an outright need for each other.

 

He also found out that the maid tended both of their rooms. She was chosen because she was a hard worker and if the situation called for it, how to keep her head in a crisis and her mouth shut. Supposedly anyway.

 

It was by this that after basically commanding the woman to answer him when she said she thought perhaps Bard had "broken up with him after last night" that caused his despair when he had rushed into the door.

 

She then explained that she had gone into Bards room first, cleaned the lounge, and then found him not only wrapped in Thranduil's cloak, but also naked as the day he was born as he lay asleep in it. She stated she decided to simply come back and tidy up his bedroom later. When she had come to his rooms she had found Thranduil not only fully clothed but boots on, as if he had just collapsed on the bed. He considered for a long moment exactly how to someone who hadn't known what had transpired the night before that would actually look, and couldn't help smirking at the thought.

 

He set her straight regarding the night's actual events... or rather how uneventful in really was, and she in turn promised to keep her mouth shut regarding everything until there was really something to talk about.

 

Before she finally left Thranduil to his own devices, which appeared to be overtaken by sleep, she promised to make sure the cloak which had since been folded up and placed on the wooden stand by Thranduil's bedside wouldn't be laundered if he didn't wish it to be. It was her idea, no request of his, but the idea was a pleasant one.

 

Once she left, Thranduil took off his tunic and lay back down, quickly beginning to dose off. But was awakened with a start when Bard came rushing through the door. Sitting up in alarm, Thranduil gave him a confused look replaced by momentary shock when Bard shut the door behind with a swift kick, rushed forward and crushed his mouth on his own. The sheer force pushed Thranduil's head and back hard against the headboard.

 

It took a moment for his brain to catch up with the events and finally, blissfully and frenzied he was kissing him in return over and over. The frenzied, bruising kisses turned were quickly followed by desperate, wandering hands which made short work of the others clothing. Mouths began to wander in as portions of the other's skin was revealed to the other's gaze. Until finally Bard's mouth found his aching cock. Thranduil bucked against him in sheer surprise at the feel of it before regaining control of himself to let Bard harness his desire and work it as he wished.

 

Then just before he was on the brink of release Bard released him, causing Thranduil to groan in frustration. A moment later he seen his dark-haired angel of a lover grab at the scented vial of oil Thranduil kept in the other side of the bed, slick his hand, and began fondling the entrance between his legs, finally letting one slick finger enter then another, and finally a 3rd stretching him, only to pull them out just when it began to feel so good.

 

He watched with impatient eyes as the man slicked his member then slowly pushed into him. Thranduil let out a low moan as Bard began slowly, deeply and tortuously thrusting hitting a spot within that inside that made Thranduil cry out Bard's name in sheer erotic bliss. The thrusts became quicker, always so deep, always so wonderful until Bard clasped Thranduil's own member and began working it in time with his thrusts. The pleasure, the aching, momentous pleasure kept building until Thranduil could take it no more and letting out a loud cry he felt himself release.

 

Consciousness found Thranduil crying out in a strangled scream as the dream faded, his dream induced orgasm rocked through his body, and the warm, thick liquid covered his belly, and what he now could feel was his own hand. As the tremors subsided, Thranduil focused on the rooms about him, his emotions raw and still lingering on the surface.

 

 

He lay for several moments unmoving ignoring the sticky liquid that was cooling on his bare belly and that was soiling his pulled down trousers. He _had_ to do something about this, or it was going to drive him insane. It wasn't just sheer lust that drove him, but a greater need... one that he dared to call love. It was the way of his race was it not? They loved before they desired the other.

 

He got up finally his head spinning from the dream still, and the fact that his sleep was not on its regular schedule, and went to the lavatory. A simple wash with scented water was not going to cover it this time. Besides he noted, heavy in heart when he realized it, the sun was beginning to hang low. It meant dinner was being served soon. He guessed Bard hadn't cleared up whatever the disaster was in the stables before the noon came after all.


	3. Romancing The Kings Part One - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kings get ready for their last feast alone together, and the maid has a plan in mind to help further their relationship along.

_CHAPTER THREE_  
  
  
  
Bard came out of Bain's room and leaned against the door for a moment, blowing out his breath. The "talk" hadn't gone quite like he had expected. He had expected it to be awkward and possibly uncomfortable, just as his had been with his father. Instead it had swiftly moved from Bain to himself and Thranduil. Bard ran a hand over his face. Bard's emotions were in a turmoil over Thranduil. Bard wanted to throw his usual caution to the wind and let the chips fall were they may. Then on the other hand, he had responsibilities, his children and now a kingdom to look after. And Thranduil with his kingdom. Still..... he was now a ruler, and didn't that mean he might have the ability to have it all?  
  
 Down in the foyer, the great clock chimed three times. Bard's shoulders sagged at hearing it. Their talk had lasted longer then he thought. He was upset at that, as they had talked over a lot things and Bard was rather surprised that his son was shaping up to be a fine young man. He was always worrying that he was giving his children a less then stable life or father, working non-stop as he had. How often had he kissed their sleeping heads and pray that he wasn't screwing them up.  Bain had laughed at him when he confessed that. Bard smiled, Bain was already more steady than he had been at that age.  
  
Enough standing around, Bard told himself. He was tired and needed a proper wash and a change of clothing. Bard glanced at Thranduil's door as he passed. The urge to stop and see him was strong, except he wanted to be more presentable for him. A selfish part of him regretted not having been able to take that walk with Thranduil. Even though it was late in the afternoon, there was still time to see him before dinner demanded their appearance. Bard hurried to his rooms to get ready, then to Thranduil.  
  
 A thrill ran thru him when he thought about him. Bard was pleased when he saw that his maid, Fern, had laid out his "best" clothing on the bed. Bard sat next to them, chuckling at her doing this. Bain and his talk had opened his eyes to the fact that everyone seemed to know of his feelings for Thranduil. Bard had thought most people just put down to friendship, that he was hiding his true feelings for the Elf King in his usual grim manner but apparently he was an open book for all to read.  
  
Bard flopped back on the bed as he mulled over his conversation with his son. Bard hadn't wanted to shame Bain for what had happened, yet he couldn't condone it either. Bard had entered his son room, ready for some push back, and instead found him ready and willing to talk. And as the they talked, found Bain more mature then the boy let on. Bain hadn't even let Bard get in the first word as he approached the bed.  
  
"I know Da!" Bain stated as Bard took a seat next to him on the bed. "It was stupid and I should have known better."  
  
"Yes, you should have." Bard said, a little taken back, as he was ready to dress his son down and now...well Bain had already done it. "So...." Bard prompted his son.  
  
"So I should have picked a better spot!" Bain sassed. Bard cocked an eyebrow and frowned.  
  
Bain gave a sheepish smile. "We shouldn't have done what we did."  
  
Bard sighed at this. "That's not the reason, Bain." Bard said softly. "There is nothing wrong with the feeling your having. It's just...." He couldn't say "too young" as their sexual urges proved that was not true. Bard struggled with what to say.  
  
"Just...wait for the right girl?" Bain suggested. Bard was impressed and nodded, smiling at him. "Exactly, and you have plenty of time to find her." Bard said.  
  
"That's why I couldn't....I mean I really like Hanna, it's just....I don't love her and...and...it wouldn't be right to do....to do...THAT with someone I don't love." Bain glanced at Bard before ducking his head.  Bard stared at his son in amazement. Bain rushed on. "I know a lot of guys wouldn't care but I do. And that's what I told Hanna."  
  
"What did she say?" Bard asked. Bain blushed and hugged his knees to his chest, avoiding Bard's eyes.  
  
"Ummmm, she was kinda miffed but once I told her why she realized I was serious and..." His cheeks flushed deeper, "that I was happy to do other...stuff."  
  
Bard glanced away, clearing his throat. "Right," Bard said before going on. "I am proud of you Bain."  
  
 "You are?!" Bain said in astonishment, eyes wide.  
  
"Well, not about what happened," Bard replied sternly. "I'm proud because you did what your heart told you was the right thing to do." Bard reached out and squeezed Bain's arm. "You didn't give in to the pressure of what your peers do. You were true to yourself."  Bain relaxed and smiled at him. "Maybe next time you and Hanna want to...well, want some closeness, you two can find a more appropriate place to....explore."  
  
"That's for sure!" Bain exclaimed. "It sounded like fun at the time but it's not, hay is prickly and hard!"  
  
 Bard could help but laugh at the disgusted look on Bain's face. Bain gave Bard a sly look as he added, "So don't take Thranduil there, if I was you."  
Bard actually gasped at that. Bain's smile grew wide at his shock. "What...what do you mean young man?" Bard demanded.  
  
Bain rolled his eyes at him. "You're too much Da!" Bain informed him. "I'm 13 and I have eyes! You look at him like Hanna looks at me!" Bain hadn't let him off the hook and before long Bard was confessing his feelings, and finding out how everyone knew it already.  
  
Bard stifled a yawn and stretched on the bed. As talks went, it had turned out better then he had ever expected. He yawned again, eyes growing heavy. A sleepy smile on his lips as he drifted into slumber with the image of Thranduil and himself, clothes in disarray, hair mussed up with strands of hay, both sheepishly looking at their feet as Hilda stood before them waggling a finger at them, scolding them for being naughty boys.  
  
"My lord." Bard grumbled. "My lord." The voice repeated, followed by a hand shaking him. "BARD!"  
  
That woke him. Bard sat up, groggy and disorientated. Fern stood back from the bed. "What...what is it?" Bard asked her as he glanced about in concern.  
  
Fern huffed at him. "It's dinnertime, my lord, and everyone is waiting for you." She said.  
  
 Bard jerk his head up at that. Gods! He must have fallen asleep. He cursed himself and he grabbed the garments that Fern held out for him.  
  
She gave him a weary shake of her head. "Slow down, my lord. Dinner will keep and it won't do to have you half dressed and rumpled for your guest."  
  
Bard heaved a sign and did as she said. He blessed the gods when Fern showed up to oversee the household. They had quickly formed a friendship and he could always count on her to keep her head, and to keep her mouth closed about the important things that went on. Bard quickly washed himself and came back out with fresh clothes.  
  
Fern was busy fixing the bed. Bard went to the other side of the bed and helped make the bed. Fern glanced at him. She could tell he wanted to ask her something. "What is it my lord?" She asked. Bard hesitated. "Go on... Bard, you can ask me anything."  
  
Bard let out a huge sigh. "Am I making a fool of myself?" He finally asked. Fern frowned at him. Bard plunged on. "With...with Thranduil?" Fern rolled her eyes at him. "Please, Fern. I know what the staff say, I have heard their gossip about me."  
  
"That is just the kitchen help having a laugh." Fern snorted.  
  
Bard gave her a pained look. "If their laughing at me, then the villagers are doing the same." He said.  
  
Fern stopped fussing with the bed and rounded it to stand before him. "They are not making fun of you Bard, they....they laugh because they see what is plain as the nose on your face. You're in love with Thranduil." Fern reached out and shook him gently. "They just think it's funny because he cares for you too. To them, to all of us, they don't understand what is holding either of you back." Bard closed his eyes in relief. "Now, MY LORD," she said sternly "you need to high tail it to dinner, the Elven King doesn't like to be kept waiting." She winked at him.  
  
Bard laughed and on impluse, hugged her, whispering, "Thanks, Fern." And left her to stare after him in astonishment.  
  
She did notice that he seemed to have a jaunt in his step as he left. Fern laughed and went back to the bed. She smirked as she pulled off the covers. Clean, fresh sheets were needed, so that Lord Bard and Lord Thranduil could dirty them in whatever manner they wished!  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the millionth time at Uruvion, his valet. He was still showing him outfit combinations, none of which seemed to be quite to Thranduil's taste for the evening. Perhaps he needed to call the maid in? She obviously had more of a sense of the things than Uruvion did at the moment. Finally, even Uruvion seemed to be at his wits end, and proclaimed that he was unsure that whatever his majesty wanted, it apparently was not here.  Most of his servants wouldn't dare to say such a thing, but Uruvion was more than a servant. He was also his greatest confidante.  
  
He took a couple more breaths to settle himself when he said, "I understand your vexation and sheer need to impress especially to-..."  
  
He had been cut short by the very maid Thranduil had been thinking of earlier knocking and being bid to come in by Thranduil despite looks from his valet. The woman came in carrying a batch of fresh linens for the lavatory, then did a double-take when she seen Thranduil was stripped down to nothing save the pair of thin trousers he wore when he went swimming or between clothes changes.  
  
 He could hear her whispering aloud,"If only Bard could see him now. Be the end of all this cat an' mousin'," before she disappeared into the bathroom, for several minutes.   
  
He caught his valet nodding in agreement with her words as he pursed his lips and took another look at the array of garments strewn over the bed.  
  
A momentarily, wicked grin came to Thranduil's features as he thought about just showing up tonight  dressed as he was now, and the possibilities that would ensue. He seen the woman emerge a couple minutes later tending to some various odds and ends at the other side of the room before getting ready to leave again.  
  
Thranduil spoke up just as her hand reached out for the handle. "I believe we could use your assistance. My valet is still exhausted from being forced to stay up all night last night and a portion of today, awaiting my call," Thranduil gave Uruvion a side look. Uruvion was in disbelief. Thranduil continued, "He could use your help in picking out suitable attire for me tonight."  
  
"The maid?! What can she know of it?!" Uruvion exclaimed.  
  
This obviously got to the woman in front of them, "So, what if I am? I tend to my own king's wardrobe daily as he lacks one you fellows to be properly trained in that particular area of 'expertise'" her fingers went up in the air to simulate quotation marks. Both elf-men knew this to be true. "Plus I have 4 daughters and 3 sons. My oldest just got engaged to a lord in Rohan. Do you honestly think she would've gotten anywhere if I didn't have a sense of it ya overstuffed peacock?"  
  
This made the valet raise an eyebrow and bite his lip attempting to keep what was obviously a tapestry of obscenities from being woven about in the air. He waved at the colorful spread of clothes on the bed and the stand in front of the mirror where the hairbrush was kept that was now aligned with jewelry sets. "Be my guest if you think you can do better."  
  
Normally, Thranduil would have found all this quite amusing, but instead it was aggravating. He was running late, "Enough!" he roared causing both to jump, "I am weary of this nonsense. Uruvion meet..." he gestured at the woman.  
  
"Fern..." She crossed her arms glaring at Uruvion. "Fern this is Uruvion. She is now your new best friend when it comes to playing dress up with your live doll." This was an old joke among the two. But Thranduil was not in the mood for humor, "I leave in 2 days time. Tomorrow will be filled from sun up to sun down with matters of State. BOTH of you are aware of my... personal issue, and why if anything is to come of it, it has to be tonight."  Uruvion lost his haughty demeanor. The maid looked pale. "She did well enough for me this morning while you were still sleeping Uruvion. Now help one another!"  
  
She went over to the bed and almost immediately picked up a tunic which he rarely wore in a darker peacock blue. A pair of charcoal gray trousers, a pair of black socks, ended it with his pair of black buckskin boots.  
  
This made both elves look at each other. The outfit fit together well, the problem was the cloak. The tunic was difficult to match with any that he had brought with him. She, however, whether it was because she was a fresh pair of eyes, or simply had a females sense of it, picked out a cloak he hardly wore for the same reason he hardly wore the tunic.  Black as his boots would be, lined on the edges with the fur of charcoal gray hares, and the innerling was a shimmering silver silk.  
  
"There." She handed the bundle over to the valet. Who raised his eyebrows and brought the selection over to Thranduil to inspect closer.  
  
He didn't need to spend more than a few seconds on it however, and nodded in consent. This made both the valet and the maid sigh in relief. She turned her attention over to the jewelry while he disappeared into the lavatory to dress. After a few hurried minutes of dressing, pinning on his insignia brooch inset with a white raw crystal, being told not to wear a crown because it was "sexier", and both valet and maid looking him over from head to toe to be sure perfection was achieved, he started to practically run for the door.  
  
Fern however slowed him down, "Yer majesty! You don't need to hurry. Bard isn't awake yet either. I'm gonna go wake 'em up now. And a word of advice or two." Thranduil stopped rushing at hearing Bard was still asleep, then gave her an inquiring look at her second statement, "Go up to the top embattlements and towers lakeside tonight with Bard - don't take no for an answer. Be a full moon and stars for all you can see." She came closer, "Another word of advice is, you have to make the first move. If ya wait for 'em it'll be summer."  
  
Thranduil nodded and gave thanks to both the valet and maid. Fern hurried out after Thranduil down the hall to Bard's room. He wanted to follow her, but instead made his way to the dining room.  
  
When he got there he found everyone assembled. Bard's children gave him various looks as they stood and then sat back down once he settled in his seat. The covered dishes set before them hit his senses, and he realized how famished he was. Even the fish smelled wonderful to him. He remembered then that he hadn't eaten anything the whole of the day so far.   
  
He cleared his throat and asked the children about their day, noting Bain remained quiet about his. Thranduil was tempted to ask exactly what it was that the boy had been up to, but figured his father would be a better person to ask to save the boy some embarrassment.    
  
Some 15 minutes later Bard came literally running into the dining room. He apologized and sat down at the table. He then waved at a one of the footmen to begin serving and the dishes were uncovered and everyone set to it.  
  
  
Despite his hunger, Thranduil's appetite was light. While he had decided to make the first move already, Fern only convinced him to do so with more solidarity of mind. He set forth persuading Bard to show him the area on the roof Fern mentioned, which Tilda, innocent to what was going on between  the two begged to be allowed to come.  
  
He noted that Bard was very reluctant to agree, but it was the only way to keep his little girl happy that night. He also noticed that the two oldest were trying to talk her out of it. Citing how cold it would be and how high up the top of the castle really was. She still insisted and when it was all said and done all 3 children were to join them after they cleaned up, and got more warmly dressed. It was Sigrid however that told them to go ahead up and they'd join them later.  
  
Once the table was cleared and the children bounded off to their rooms to become more presentable, he finally had Bard alone. They talked among themselves for a while as they climbed the steps and finally reached the top. They stood there for several long moments just staring above them. Fern was right. It was spectacular.  
  
Thranduil finally turned his attention to Bard, and started walking  more to the middle between the two linking towers. Bard followed. "As you know I and my entourage must return to Mirkwood come the day after tomorrow."  
  
He seen the man look away, squint his eyes shut for a moment, then answer, "Yes, I know it."  
  
"We have a series of great feasts coming next month to commemorate my conception. It lasts all month, and then after it, there is the mid-spring feast. I will be happy if you would consider joining my court in these festivities."  
  
Bard stopped and looked at him with eyes that he wasn't sure we're gleaming with hope or despair. "I won't require an answer to the invitation now of course. I know it is short notice and a great deal of time to spend away. But I thought perhaps it would be easier for you to observe my 'elven wisdom' as you call it at work."  
  
His love, for there was no other word for him, opened his mouth to answer, but instead a shiver went through his body. He apologized, then stated he will return in a moment with a warmer cloak. He just then realized how sly Fern possibly was, and before Bard was out of arm's reach Thranduil grabbed him and pulled him against himself.  
  
Knowingly or not, she had chosen a cloak that had been specially lined for the winter months. Though elves were not as susceptible to cold, they weren't immune to it either. Bard's cloak on the other hand was more adapted to spring during the daylight hours. It was cold as a warm winter night. So, Thranduil couldn't help wondering how much planning she had put into that.   
  
The wonderment was shortlisted however. He finally had Bard in his arms. He gathered the cloak over the other man, shrouding the king in it. To his delight, Bard seemed to nuzzle his head in the crook of Thranduil's neck before he turned around thanking him, but saying it was unnecessary. He felt him try and pull away, but Thranduil held fast, gathering him closer, and tighter his back now pressing against his chest.  
  
He bent down to whisper in his ear, "It's fine. Please do not leave me alone here even for a moment."  
  
It was all he could manage. A weak plea to keep him where he was, where Thranduil needed him to be. "Please." He repeated and pulled him even closer against him.


	4. Romancing The Kings Part One - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions. That's all that can be said.

**_CHAPTER FOUR_ **

 

 

  
Bard shivered again but it had nothing to do with the cold this time. It was from Thranduil’s words, his arms around him, holding him close to his chest. His breath, hot on his ear, sending a jolt straight to his groin.   
  
Bard closed his eyes and let his head fall back against Thranduil’s strong chest. Slowly he turned, almost scared that he would wake up. How many times had he dreamt this? Bard kept his eyes shut, slipping his arms around Thranduil’s waist to press himself against him. Heart racing as he inhaled Thranduil’s scent. Ever so lightly, Bard grazed his nose up Thranduil’s neck, along his jaw to whisper against the shell of his ear, “I will never leave you.” Swallowing before adding, “my friendship, my heart…” Bard pulled back, looking up, eyes shining. “My love and body, is all yours!”   
  
Bard’s hands slipped down to cling to Thranduil’s hips, lips parted, inviting the elf he loved to claim them. Thranduil’s stared down at him, eyes burning with a fire Bard felt would consume him. Bard lifted his face, silently begging Thranduil to kiss him.   
  
Thranduil’s arms fell away, hands slid up Bard’s chest and pushed him away. Bard gasped in confusion, eyes filling with hurt and shock.   
  
Bard opened his mouth to shout at Thranduil when Tilda bound out of the stairwell shouting: “DA! THRAN!” as she raced towards them.   
  
Thranduil flashed Bard an apologetic smile. Bard let out a raged breath. For one wild moment he thought that Thranduil was disgusted by his confession and was shoving him away. Bard realized that Thranduil’s keen hearing heard Tilda coming and most likely did not want her to witness what he knew would have be a less then chaste kiss.   
  
Tilda threw herself at Thranduil who deftly caught her and spun her around. Tilda squealed with delight. Bard shook his head and a shaky laugh escaped his lips. Thranduil smiled in relief and winked at Bard as he settled Tilda against his hip. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, point up at the stars, asking him what the constellations names were in Sindarin.  
  
Sigrid and Bain were slower to arrive on the battlements.   
  
Sigrid glanced at Bard and mouthed “Sorry, Da.” Bard shook his head and pulled her into a hug. “We tried to talk her out of…”   
  
“It’s okay, darling.” Bard swooshed and squeezed her.   
  
Bain leaned over and bumped his shoulder against Bard’s. “Now this is where I should bring Hanna!” Bain said with a sly grin.   
  
Bard hooked his arm around Bain pulling him close and shaking him gently. “Don’t get any ideas, young man.” Bard scolded, trying to be stern and failing, as a smile spread on his face.   
  
Sigrid snorted, rolling her eyes at Bain before giving Bard a hug and moving away to stand next to Thranduil and gaze up at the stars. They all listened as Thranduil answered Tilda’s questions about the stars, their names flowing from his tongue like old friends. Thranduil pointed to one star, explaining that soon it would be high in the sky, signaling the beginning of his begetting month and that in Mirkwood they would be celebrating it.   
  
Tilda asked if they could come to it. Thranduil’s eyes caught Bard’s before he told her it was up to her father. Tilda squirmed to be let down and she dashed to Bard, throwing her arms around his waist and pleaded with him to let them all go. Bard made a show of “thinking” about it.   
  
“PLEASE FATHER!” Tilda begged, Bard grinned, he was always Da, but when it came to something she really wanted, well then it was “Father.”   
  
“Of course we will go.” Bard said, his eyes darting to Thranduil’s, smile playful as he added, “It would be rude of us to not help celebrate such an event.”   
  
Tilda gave a big whoop of joy. Sigrid and Bain both made pleased noises and Bard didn’t miss the calculating look on his eldest face. “You know what that means Tilda,” Sigrid said, getting her attention. “New dresses.”   
  
Tilda’s eyes went wide with even more excitement. Bard laughed. Tilda loved nothing better then having new frocks made. Sigrid gave Bard a wink. “Didn’t we just get a shipment of fabrics and stuff from Mirkwood?” She asked Bard. Bard and Thranduil both confirmed it in eager voices. “I bet,” Sigrid went on, smothering a smile at their quick reaction, “if we went to the storage rooms we could get first pick of all those pretty fabrics before anyone else.”   
  
Tilda gasped out, “Can we Da?”  
  
 “How could I deny my daughters such a request!” Bard said, his own excitement barely contained. He would have swept Sigrid into a bear hug for her quick thinking.   
  
Tilda grabbed Sigrid’s hand, pulling her after her. “Bain,” Tilda commanded, “You can stay here and watch the stars.”   
  
“Naw,” Bain drawled, as he followed his sister. “I better come with to make sure you two leave something for the rest of us.” All three children called out good night and clattered down the stairwell.   
  
Bard’s heart began to speed up as he slowly turned back to Thranduil. FINALLY, they were alone……

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Thranduil sighed, a smile coming to his face as he seen the children retreat disappearing into the torch lit mouth of the stair well. He caught Bard's eyes and held a hand out to him as he heard the childrens voices fade from his senses. The man beamed and was clasping Thranduil's hand but a few seconds later.   
  
He pointed up at the star mentioned earlier and confirmed that it was that one Thranduil was born under. Thranduil nodded, then pulled the man in his arms again. Wrapping his cloak about the smaller man's shoulders. Bard snaked his hands about Thranduil's waist. Thranduil leaned down drawing his lips gently over Bard's cheek and jawline, and down the length of his neck.   
  
Unconsciously he pulled Bard tighter against him, his hips pushing against Bard's and he was sure his lover - thank the gods he loved him! - could feel his mutual desire against his groin. Thranduil was definitely able to feel his. He couldn't keep his hands from tracing the man's spine through the velvet fabric he wore.   
  
"Do you have any idea how many times I have held you like this in my mind? How many times you have held me?" Thranduil whispered against his neck as he kissed his way back up again.   
  
He heard Bard say that if he had been as many times as he himself had then there was no way that either could keep count. Which he smiled at, and when he pulled back leaning close to finally claim his lips as he had wished to earlier before the children came, he seen Bard was returning it. His head leaned close, his lips almost upon Bard's when he heard someone in the stairwell. The man from the night before who had called Bard away. He was very loudly cursing about dwarves of all peoples, as well as making verbal comments about being worried his balls were gonna be chopped off if he was about to walk in on something.   
  
Thranduil was unable to be too vexed with the poor man at hearing this, and to Bard's confusion and momentary pained look, Thranduil let out a bark of laughter. He couldn't help it, everyone was FOR them apparently getting somewhere, but they kept being forced to interrupt them.   
  
Thranduil refused to let the man go just yet with the hurt look on his face making his laughter die. He threw a glance over at the stairwell, the glance causing Bard to look at it for a moment before turning back.   
  
"I am afraid we are about to be intruded upon yet again." Bard's mouth opened in a silent curse, as he squinted his eyes shut. "I am sorry." He leaned down, and placed literally just the barest touch of a kiss on Bard's lips moved to whisper directly in his ear his hand coming to rest at Bard's nape.   
  
"I can not bear to make our first kiss more than that now. On a night such as this, I know if I did I would not be able to bring myself to stop otherwise. You are about to be called away again, and there is nothing much I can do about it. It is the curse of our position. But take with you these words. I love you."   
  
He leaned back to stare down at the man who he was sure the relief, joy, vexation, the sheer volume of all consuming emotions, were moving like a wildfire on his face as well as Bard's.   
  
"I love you." He whispered, then at the spur of the moment added, "If you are able come to me tonight, even if I am asleep and rest by my side. We will not be able to do anything besides enjoy the other's company due to tomorrow's obligations, but it will be enough to know you are with me tonight."   
  
He did not wait for an answer. Instead he pulled away. Taking a long last look at Bard and began to walk to the stairwell, he turned just before disappearing into the mouth of it, and wanted to bound back over to him... knowing he could not. If he did he would weep. It would probably cause Bard to weep as well. He nodded. Noted the thin line the man's lips held, the eyes beginning to shine as he nodded back, then swallow hard. Staring after him with such pain, such longing and pleading. They were mirrored each other.   
  
This would be the way of things at times. Better it happen now than when they were so enraptured with their love making that they could not turn away from the other. Thranduil bid him goodnight again and went inside the stairwell, and about a 4th of the way down past the gentleman who had been worried about his anatomy several times as he made his way up.   
  
Thranduil merely nodded at him, and continued down, making his way slowly to his chambers. Why was it always so difficult to walk away? As he continued through a cobblestone path, up another flight of stairs and then finally in the converted area where his rooms lay his mind raced.   
  
Dale would always be busy as his was. However, until people were properly trained in their roles, even down to the last servant to make Bard's life easier, his dearest would have to be pulled away from him quite often.   
  
He loved him! He didn't just want him. He loved him! The thought did make a goofy smile that was very uncommon to be seen on his face appear.  He finally reached his rooms. When he opened the door he found Fern laying out the wine table and Uruvion to be seen through the open door laying out his night attire.   
  
It dawned on Thranduil all at once. Mirkwood. Yes... There he could ensnare and drown his love in kisses and love making all he wished as long as matters of state were settled and emergencies were dealt with. He could be sure people were properly trained in their stations. He would be able to make sure Bard indeed had all the help he needed in running his kingdom.   
  
He smiled at it as he greeted Fern, who gave him a small smile but a disappointed look was in hers eyes. She clearly was hoping, at the very least he wouldn't be alone. Uruvion appeared a moment later. He knew his king's moods better than Fern did.   
  
"So, my lord. I gather there is both the good and the bad to be heard of?"   
  
Thranduil nodded and watched as Uruvion went to the newly laid out wine table and poured a glass for Thranduil. He crossed the room and held it out to him. Thranduil took it with thanks and sat down with a nod.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Fern stopped laying out the various other little trays of meats and cheeses which were brought nightly to both king's rooms. She looked up inquiring but still attempting to keep her place and not speak unless spoken to. Apparently Uruvion had words with her.   
  
"Decorum is useless now. Eat the treats yourself you two." He gestured to the plate, and with a confused look, both looked at it, shrugged and both ended up taking  a bite or two, before Thranduil continued. "The bad part is that he was taken from my arms again." He seen the 2 give confused looks, " To address the dwarf emissary." They both mouthed "oh" and took another snack from the tray.   
  
"The good part is that he loves me, and I was finally able to actually hold him in my arms." He brought the wine to his lips as a soft smile came to them at the thought.   
  
He remembered how Bard felt against him. The touch of his lips on his skin. The way his beard felt on Thranduil's cheek. The arms that returned his embrace... and the sheer look of love. How could he have ever not seen it? Both servants snickered at this, and most likely at how Thranduil sounded like a teenager looking dreamy eyed over their first love.   
  
"That reminds me, Uruvion. When we return to Mirkwood I need to summon Adanessa and Faelwen. They need to know that they will be coming out of retirement for the next 10 years." Uruvion laughed.   
  
Fern looked confused. "Nanny and governess." Uruvion explained simply which caused Fern to laugh as well.   
  
"Now," he drained his glass quickly and got up. "I am going to retire. I have to be up before the first lark. Bard as well." He headed to the open doorway. "By the way, Fern, please do not be alarmed one way or another if I am not alone when you come in to begin your rounds."   
  
Fern raised her eyes at this. Uruvion gave her a sideways glance and followed his king the room. As he washed his face and hands then dressed for the night, Thranduil couldn't help glancing out the window up at the stars. He would leave his own ambassadors here and send Legolas ahead to escort Bard and his party back to Mirkwood. Legolas could train that gentleman that already seemed to be doing the work of regent to do it officially. All would be well. Beyond a doubt his intuition told him so.   
  
When Thranduil lay down to sleep, he said one last time with a happy smile before sleep claimed him, "He loves me."  
  
  
  
Bard schooled his emotions before Percy appeared, as it could be only him, always the one sent to deliver bad news. Not for the first or last time did Bard wish that he was still a simple bargeman. But then if he was, he wouldn't have come to know Thranduil like he did or his love. Bard closed his eyes at this.   
  
Thranduil loved him! Bard felt giddy with joy. If only they could find more time alone with each other, these blasted interruptions! The way Thranduil's lips had kissed his neck, jaw and that barest of kisses on his lips. Bard gave a frustrated groan. All of it wonderful and all of it not nearly enough.  
  
 Bard wanted to ignore duty and run after Thranduil and pull him to his bed. BED! Bard smiled. This time he wouldn't pass by Thranduil's rooms tonight he would sleep beside him. If nothing else, it would give them a chance to hold each other close. Maybe there it would lead to....   
  
"Bard, forgive my intrusion, but a delegation of Dwarves from the Blue Mountains have arrived." Percy said.   
  
Bard groaned but this time in annoyance. Of course they had. Instead of showing up two days ago like they should have, why wouldn't they show up now, late in the evening before tomorrows meetings? He would have to make sure they were settled and feed, gods knows how late he would be at that.   
  
Bard shook his head at the gall of some people. Bard didn't dislike Dwarves, they were hard working and loyal men and women. He had liked most of Thorin's company, even though he hadn't agreed with their quest. He had been sad that Thorin so easily turned aside his attempt at peace before the broken gates of Erebor, but he didn't paint the rest of the company in a negative light.   
  
Thranduil's dislike for dwarves was founded long ago. Yet he did not try to foster any dislike of them in Bard. Thranduil was cool to most of them but always polite, ever the diplomat. Bard was thankful that Thranduil didn't make an issue of his friendship with Dwarves. Thranduil had said that of course Bard and the people of Dale needed ties with Erebor as much as they did with Mirkwood. Who Bard called friend was up to Bard and Bard alone. Bard sighed. The sooner they saw to them the sooner he could be holding Thranduil in his arms.  
  
  
It was almost 2am by the time Bard found his way to Thranduil's rooms. Bard had gone to his own to change out of his clothes and into his nightwear. Bard toyed with the idea of simply skipping any night clothes but decided against it. He didn't need to worry about Fern's reaction, actually anyone’s reaction but it was the first time he was sharing a bed with Thranduil, it might be best to take things slow.   
  
As eager as he was to become Thranduil's lover, it had been a considerable time since he had actually had one. It sent a shiver of delight and trepidation through him. All sorts of what if's popped into his head as he made his way to Thranduil's rooms. What if Thranduil only wanted them to be chaste lovers? Bard shook his head at that, he had felt Thranduil's ordure to know that wasn't the case. But what if once naked before him, Thranduil found his body repulsive?   
  
Bard had heard that aside from the hair on their heads, they were devoid of body hair. Bard considered his body for a moment before he entered Thranduil's rooms. He was shorter then Thranduil, something that he liked. Having to look up at Thranduil, to be able to nestle his head under Thranduil's chin. He wasn't heavily built but neither was he thin. And as for body hair, his chest was covered lightly, with only a downy trail of hair from his belly button to the start of his pubic. Happily he did NOT have as hairy a body as other men. Bard gave an exasperated sigh at his musings. Thranduil said he loved Bard and that meant he would love all of him!   
  
Bard entered the room. It was dark, the fire just embers glowing in the hearth. Bard's eyes adjusted to the dark and there he could make out the large bed and the covered form of his love. Bard moved on silent feet, slipping off the robe and pulling back the bedspread and sheets. Bard tried to make as little movements as possible so as to not wake Thranduil. As he shifted closer a warm hand reached out to pull him into a sleepy embrace.   
  
Bard inhaled deeply and whispered "Sorry for the wait, my love."

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Thranduil was gently pulled into awareness by someone shifting positions in the bed next to him. For a split second he forgot where he was, even the time that passed through the ages and almost greeted Bard as Legolas and was about to ask him if he had bad dreams again. Then his love's scent - that wonderful mix of sandalwood and spices caught on the draft of the wind, and Thranduil remembered he was in Dale, and their king, Bard, had just told him he loved him as well. Loved him!  
  
While it didn't completely awaken him, he was more attuned to his senses when he reached out and gathered the dark haired man close to him, hearing his words of apology. It didn't matter what time it was - he was here. Finally, he was here.   
  
Thranduil nuzzled his cheek against Bard's and laid a series of gentle kisses on his shoulder and neck, feeling a jolt go straight to his loins. The problem was, Thranduil mused with frustration, that they couldn't indulge themselves tonight. They needed the rest more than the play. Pulling together his self-control he contented himself with reaching up and running his fingers through Bard's hair in a soothing motion. Bard's eyes were shining happily, and he knew with a tingle of the same lust he had. Bard put his arm about Thranduil's waist as he turned into him, and looked upon him.   
  
Thranduil gave him a soft smile and continued running is fingers through his black curls. "I would love to indulge in every fantasy both of us have possibly conjured up over the last several months, but I know from experience it is best if we refrain from love play tonight. Long nights of love making for new lovers before diplomatic functions never mix well."   
  
"You are not only lacking enough rest, but can only think of returning to the bedroom to continue it during the whole of the conferences you must attend. Therefore, you end up making bad decisions."   
  
He heard the heavy sigh the other man made. Thranduil snaked his arm around the other man once more and pulled him close against him, and closed his eyes. He smiled when he felt a nervous hand begin to run along the tips of his hair, then become braver and comb through it. He felt Bard chance a gentle kiss on his collarbone and neck, then whisper it was fine. This was enough.   
  
Thranduil knew Bard probably needed something to wind down. Dwarves never were the most calming of guests to entertain after all, and he was sure it was already past the highest point of the moon. Bard would get only a few hours of sleep at best.   
  
On impulse Thranduil began to sing an Elvish lullaby. It calmed the growing need between his legs, and as he hoped, he felt the smaller man begin to relax in his arms. Then finally the fingers that had been running through his hair, stopped, an arm lazily draped over his hips once more, and Bard's breath deepened. Thranduil opened his eyes and looked down, and smiled. Bard was asleep.  
  
  
It only seemed to be a few seconds later, but Thranduil awakened to the quiet sounds of Fern shooing the scullery maid out to the lounge after she lit the fire in the bedroom. Thranduil glanced down at the sleeping form of his soon-to-be lover. A content smile was on his face as he slept. He couldn't help laying a soft kiss on his forehead.   
  
He heard before he seen Uruvion silently enter the room. Fern asked if she should bring Bard's clothes here, or if he should dress in his own rooms. Uruvion asked her to bring Bard's clothes to him, and he would see to both of them, then told her he wanted her to be present. That way she could train to be sure of all the details he had to see to, until someone was appointed among Dale's men to be Bard's valet. He listened as Uruvion mused that then she could be promoted to Sigrids lady's maid. After all, soon Sigrid would be of age to require one.   
  
Fern gave him an incredulous look. Uruvion, to Thranduil's amusement, actually laid a hand on Fern's shoulder, telling her she already was in line for that position. Who else could they give such an honor to?   
  
Apparently the two had formed a bond of sorts. Fern just smiled in response then finished her work in the bedroom laying out scented oils, refilling the oils in the lamps, laying out extra sets of linens for Bard to use in addition to what Thranduil usually did. She even refilled the lavender oil bottle that Thranduil kept by his bed to help lull him to sleep. She excused herself to go get Bard's things and Uruvion, being ever the true valet, told her to be sure she chose quite literally Bard's very best clothes, and to not forget any other toiletries Bard may need. She nodded, and departed.   
  
Uruvion turned his attention to the forms on the bed. "I know you're awake, your majesty. But I will let you lay longer, at least until Fern returns, considering your current circumstances." He nodded at Bard with a crooked smile.   
  
Thranduil returned it, and pulled Bard closer to him.  
  
Uruvion was clearly more about his senses this time and had pulled out Thranduil's best of the best out fit, all gold with crimson threading and tan trousers and socks. The boots would be a softer dark brown, and of course the cloak. It was a thing that made even Galadriel envious when she had seen it once. Red as blood, the pattern on the velvet mimicking peacock feathers trailing down to the ground. The satin lining was just as red as the threading on his tunic. Gems trimmed the top of it along the shoulders. His insignia brooch with the amber jewel, and insignia ring was laid out first. Then the crown, a golden circlet with an amber jewel dressed in it. He watched as Uruvion brought a hand to his lips considering the other rings.   
  
Fern returned with a bundle of clothes, linens, and toiletries balanced in her arms just as Uruvion finally decided on the rest of the jewels his king should wear, and laid them out on the table. Uruvion pointed at the dressing table where he had lain out Thranduil's things and she put them down. She caught sight of the cloak and let out a soft cry of wonder.   
  
Uruvion smirked at her, "As I said, bring the best of the best." He then turned around and looked at Thranduil apologetically. "Now your lordship, I am afraid I must inform you that you have to rise to begin the day. I will leave it to you to rouse your lover. Just remember there is a lady present." Then he disappeared into the lavatory to run some water in the basin, inquiring if the water was hot yet at Fern who followed him.   
  
Thranduil let out a heavy sigh and laid another kiss on Bard's temple. He brought a hand up to his cheek, and ran his fingers over his lips. He longed to kiss them. Truly kiss them. But he knew, again, for both of their sake he needed to refrain. So instead he chose to run his fingers through Bard's unruly curls as he said his name to lull him out of sleep.


	5. Part One - The Romancing of Kings: Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The negotiations begin. A feast is held. Will a customary dwarf challenge cause harm or good?

_**CHAPTER FIVE** _

 

 

Bard murmured sleepily that he didn't want to get up and nuzzled closer to the warm body next to him. Thranduil's deep chuckle only made Bard lazily kiss his neck. The intake of breath from Thranduil stirred Bard's loins. He ran his hand up Thranduil's side, lightly tracing patterns on it and then sliding to do the same on his back. Thranduil's skin was soft and inviting. Bard longed to let his tongue follow his fingers.

Thranduil's fingers tighted in his hair, his breathing increasing as Bard's hands and fingers played over his back and then lower.

 

Bard's eyes snapped open at the sound of Fern clearing her throat. "Lord Bard, Lord Thranduil, it is high time for you both to be up." Bard buried his head into Thranduil's shoulder, face burning in embarrassment.

 

He felt and heard Thranduil's rumble of amusement. "Bastard" Bard whispered, grinned all the same.

 

Poor Fern having to endure witnessing this. He was glad that he was wearing nightclothes yet he wouldn't be able to leave the bed just yet.

 

Bard pulled away from Thranduil, "Yes, thank you Fern." He said as he sat up.

 

Fern gave him a stern look. "The dwarves have been up for hours my Lords, I'm not sure they even slept and they are asking after you both!" Fern informed them.

 

Bard let a heavy sigh out. Thranduil's hand found his under the covers and squeezed it. Bard smiled at him. "Do you think they would notice if we sent Percy and Uruvion in our stead?" Bard asked. Thranduil laughed and shook his head. Bard gave a mock resigned sigh. "Fine, you are cruel to make me get up and leave this bed!"

 

Thranduil leaned over and gave Bard a swift kiss, which Bard returned. It was just a peck, nothing more than that, Bard wanted more but Thranduil's words from the night before and Fern's presence prevented more.

 

"Here, have some coffee." Fern commanded as she held out a mug of it to him and Thranduil. "You can eat at the meeting, it's all ready and waiting so drink up!"

 

Bard shared an amused look with Thranduil. Fern was brisk and business-like, having raised a large brood and she managed them like one of her own. By the time he finished his coffee, Bard was ready to get out of bed. They both rose to get ready. Thranduil went to the lavatory first, Bard longed to join him there, to see him in all his glory but that would have to wait. Instead he inspected the clothing Fern had brought.

 

A dark blue velvet tunic, trimmed in green, charcoal grey trousers and black boots and a black cloak with an emerald green lining. He glanced at Thranduil's clothing. He could never outshine the elven king when it came to clothing. But while Thranduil would be flame and gold, Bard water and forest, they complemented each other perfectly.

 

Bard was not one for jewelry, yet the occasion demanded that he wear his crown, a simple circlet of silver with an emerald in the center. There was also an emerald brooch for his cloak. A few other pieces were there but Bard would forgo them. Let Thranduil be the one to sparkle, Bard would only feel foolish with glittering rings on his hands.

 

Uruvion came out of the lavatory and gathered Thranduil's clothing, nodding a greeting at Bard before returning to his lord. Bard thought about simply dressing, skipping a bath, as Thranduil would probably take awhile to get ready. Bard was surprised when Thranduil appeared fully dressed before he had even picked up the trousers. Thranduil gave him an amused smile and gestured to him that the bath was his.

 

Bard was used to bathing himself and mostly dressing himself, so having Uruvion hovering and fussing made Bard a bit uncomfortable. It was short lived as Uruvion's attention to detail came to the forefront. There was no lounging in the bath, Bard was scrubbed and dried in short order, helped into his clothing and with a final critical look from the valet and sharp nod let Bard know the elf was satisfied with his appearance.

 

Thranduil also seemed pleased with Bard's appearance and together they left his rooms and made their way to the great hall and the awaiting dwarves. Bard could hear the low conversation of the assembled dwarves and humans. Before they entered, Thranduil caught his arm, turned him to him and kissed him. Again, brief but it filled Bard with happiness. Bard couldn't help but stand straighter, head held high and with an air of confidence as they entered and greeted those assembled.

 

 

 

Thranduil entered the spacious room set up with long tables, a buffet along the wall, and immediately had his senses assaulted by the loud laughter, shouting and cursing of the dwarves. The humans and other elves in attendance were giving them a wide berth as they seemed to had entered into a disagreement about something.

 

As they hurled insults back and forth at each other Thranduil rolled his eyes, gave Bard a reassuring look followed by a squeeze of his hand, and headed straight for the buffet table nodding to those who had seen them enter. He seen Bard follow his example then give the arguing dwarves an aggravated look.

 

"Patience." Thranduil whispered as he picked up a plate and served himself, dodging a dwarf who had backed up his chair suddenly to stand and begin discrediting one of the other dwarves father.

 

One of the dwarves who had noticed their entrance was desperately trying to garner the arguing parties attention, but was failing miserably. He seen Bard dodge another chair that had been literally flung on to its back with the force of it's occupant's abrupt and raged standing. The guards at the doors motioned to come forward and break it up at this, but both kings waved a hand, and they stood down.

 

Once both men had their plates and sat in their designated spots next to each other they silently began to eat while watching the dwarves who were still oblivious to their presence argue back and forth.

 

After a few bites, Thranduil smirked as he watched and turned to Bard, "Breakfast and a show."

 

Bard and those nearest to hear the whispered remark snorted a concealed laugh, and the single sound of Bard's contained humor was enough to draw attention to the head of the room. Thranduil had a spoonful of fruit to his lips when the eyes turned on them, and 5 fuming, red-faced dwarves stared hard at the two of them. He merely smirked and put the spoonful in his mouth.

 

Balin who had been trying to alert them to their presence merely began shaking his head, and muttering lowly that he did try and tell them that the king was here. The five dwarves exchanged looks, greeted Bard, and gave a cool acknowledgment to Thranduil before being seated.

 

Bard greeted them in return, and Thranduil in suit, then Bard made the sly comment that if they were done behaving like a pack of wild dogs fighting over a carcass they could _quietly_ begin the day's proceedings. There were some narrowed eyes at the comment, some sheepish looks, but most were just silently nodding their heads in agreement. Many of the people in the room already had their plates, some had been smashed and the remains of their food choices were strung about on the floor and the table in front of them as a result of the fight.

 

Bard raised a hand to the footmen who began to clear up the mess. This seemed to take out the last of the fight in the ones who were still brooding over whatever it was the argument was about, and Bard's underhanded comment. Bard took another spoonful of eggs in his mouth, swallowed, then launched right into greetings to them all, thanking them for coming, and finally turning to the first order of business.

 

During the course of the day, many arguments had erupted, including another one over the original reason the two kings had walked into a battlezone. Evidently, the one dwarf's family had promised some daughter of his to the other's son, and to seal it a glorious set of gems was commissioned to be made into a necklace, tiara, and finally a ring for the bride to wear. The commissioned jewelry was done, but the dwarf's daughter had run off and eloped with a commoner. He offered him his second daughter as a result. Apparently the second daughter wasn't as pretty as the first, and the dwarf's son, who was present stated that he'd "rather marry a mangy dog than her". It took quite a while for the second argument to be calmed down again, and even the guards had to get involved as axes were beginning to be pulled out.

 

There was a brief, but unremarkable exchange between Thranduil and Gloin, which Thranduil deflated by outright stating that he refused to argue with him, and even stood to depart. Gloin backed down at this, and the delegations resumed lasting well into the night aside from an all too short interval where they took a recess.

 

Trade routes, goods, treaties, everything imaginable was discussed. He noted into the evening Bard began to rub at the bridge of his eyes and his temples, indicating that he most likely had a headache. Thranduil suggested a break at this and all take some air, which Bard was more than happy to agree with.

 

As everyone began to file out Bard lingered behind with Thranduil. When they were alone, well as alone as they could be considering the guards and footmen had to be present at all times, Thranduil took Bard into his arms. He stated he didn't know how Thranduil was able to put up with all of this, all of the time. He also confirmed Thranduil's suspicions regarding the headache. Thranduil traced a soothing pattern on his back before he let him go, and they followed the rest of the company out the door into the courtyard.

 

"It will all be over soon. There is I believe only a few more things to settle, and the feast to be dealt with of course. The feast will not be too unbearable. After all, there will be lots of alcohol to soothe the raging spirit of these dwarves." Bard scoffed at that. "Some fresh air will help your headache."

 

Once they were on the paths along the budding trees following well behind the groups in front of them, Thranduil took Bard's hand in his. "I did want to ask, just what was it that Bain did to pull you from my arms and bed yesterday morning."

 

It was meant to be a distraction, and he watched Bard's face redden and him clear his throat. He then explained that Bain had a crush on a girl named Hannah, and bluntly put the two decided to try and take a roll around in the hay. Thranduil chuckled at this then commented that hay is an awful thing to try and neck in due to how itchy it makes you, which in turn finally got a laugh out of Bard. They continued to talk for a while, before Thranduil figured it was time to go back in, even if they and probably no one else wanted to.

 

It was after 9 o'clock before everything was concluded, and all gathered into the banquet hall. Toasts were made. People ate and drank. Couples danced. Entertainers did their best at their jobs. But overall it was very much the same as it always was when Thranduil was forced to hold such things in Mirkwood. The only exception was the man at his side who filled him with an overwhelming amount of joy and love. it was hard for him to remain straight-faced and stotic in it's wake. Difficult to not just reach over and grab Bard by the nape and pull him into a smothering kiss.

 

The children did their best to be polite and on their best manners, but Thranduil could tell they were nervous and also extremely tired. Bain and Tilda went to bed practically right after eating. Sigrid hung around a little longer to watch some of the entertainment, then followed her siblings. He had grown fond of them as well, and even began to regard them as his own to a degree. Once Bard and he were able to consummate their feelings, he would have no trouble in looking at them as his own.

 

He held Bard's hand much throughout the night during the feast. Things were beginning to look very much the same as always when one of the drawves challenged Thranduil, Bard and Gloin to a drinking contest. Thranduil laughed at the idea, but took him up on it. Gloin was in once he heard this. Finally, all faces turned to Bard.

 

 

 

 

Bard gritted his teeth. A selfish and childish part of him was hurt that Thranduil had so easily taken the dwarf up on the drinking contest. Wouldn't he rather call the evening to a close and then spend it alone with him?

 

Bard glanced at Thranduil. To everyone else, his smile was one of amusement but Bard could see the ever so slight tightness to it. Thranduil did NOT want this, but what choice did he have? And for that matter, neither did he. To refuse would be taken as an insult to the dwarves. While not one that would cause anyone to take up arms, it would be a social insult. So Bard did the only thing he could do, he accepted. Cheers rang out as did the call for more beer.

 

Bard steeled himself for the coming event. Bard enjoy his beer and wine, but his days of drinking games were long gone. All this would result in would be him passed out, mostly likely under the table 

and in the morning, a roaring headache and being ill. And to make it all the worse, all assembled knew that.

 

There was no way Bard, a human, could match or exceed a dwarf, let alone an elf, in the consumption of alchol. He might be able to out drink another human, but he was doomed with this lot. His only hope was that he could down a few pints with them and then concede defeat. He would take the teasing and taunting over the misery of being sick all the next day. There was no way he was going to be sick on Thranduil's last day.

 

Bard almost flinched at the thought of Thranduil leaving. A stab of loneliness hit him and he grabbed the pint of beer and drained it in a few quick gulps. The crowd cheered. Thranduil hesitated only a moment before downing his, concern flashing on his face as Bard picked up another glass and drank. Three more beers followed the two and Bard was starting to feel the headache again and was slurring his speech.

 

As the sixth beer was handed to him, he stared at it and looked up to find Thranduil's brows beaded in outright worry. Bard lifted the glass, but Thranduil's shake of his head sealed it. Bard slammed it down, sloshing beer over himself and the table, stood up and instead of saying good night, belched long and loudly.

 

All stared at him in surprise before laughter erupted as did the jeers and cat-calls about the weakness of humans. Bard stumbled away for the table, ignoring all of them. All he wanted was his bed, no Thranduil's bed.

 

Percy met him as he reeled out of the hall. Bard threw his arm around his friend and together they made their weaving way up to Thranduil's quarters. Bard was aware of a constant stream of babbling which had him stopping and glancing around. "Who is that talking so loud?" Bard demanded, blinking at Percy owlishly.

 

"You, ya silly drunken sod!" Percy snapped and tugged him to keep moving.

 

The stairs were their downfall. Bard slumped against the wall and would climb no further. "I'll...hick..I'll just shleeepp hhheerree...." Bard giggled.

 

Percy hissed in annoyance. "Come on, just a few little stairs and then a nice comfy bed." Percy said, trying to coax him up.

 

Bard shook his head and pushed Percy away with a "NO!"

 

"Perhaps I can help Bard to our rooms." Thranduil's deep voice said as he came up behind Percy, causing the man to jump.

 

Bard's exclaimed in drunken delight. "Thrany!....hick...You...hick...your beat them?" Bard couldn't focus fully on him. Thranduil and Percy exhanged looks.

 

"No." Thranduil said patiently. "I conceded to Glorin."

 

Bard's mouth formed a shocked "O" at this. Thranduil leaned down and easily picked Bard up, nodded a thanks to Percy and then went up the stairs and to his rooms. Bard mumbled against Thranduil's neck about why would he throw the drinking game, and then left sloppy kisses against it. Thranduil's chest rumbled at this. He lay Bard down and smoothed his hair back.

 

Bard was already starting to fall asleep as he slurred out, "You shouldn't have given up."

 

Bard dimly heard Thranduil say that he didn't, even dwarves understood that a loved one would always trump all others.

 

 

 

Thranduil watched and waited until Bard's breathing became slow and deep before shaking his head with a smile. "Oh my poor love. I am not going to envy you for the headache you will have when you awaken. But for what it's worth," he couldn't help chuckling as he shook his head again, "you did earn a lot more respect for doing this than you will ever know. Such is the way of dwarves."

 

He smoothed more stray hairs from Bard's face before he bent down and lay a kiss on his lips. "Sleep well and long my love."

 

He called for Uruvion and Fern to come, and see to somehow getting Bard out of his clothes and down to launders before they would be beyond repair. He stayed in the lounge, taking up a glass of his wine and sat staring into the fire. One more day and he would have to leave. Then it will be 4 weeks, or if Legolas could persuade Bard and his party to come early, 3 weeks before he would see Bard once more.

 

He toyed with the glass in his hand for a moment before draining the liquid in it, and standing just before Fern and Uruvion came in. Uruvion nodded at his lord knowing from experience what this probably was about. Fern on the other hand, had no clue, and when she followed Uruvion made a rather loud exclamation before she came barreling out at Thranduil in a fury.

 

Uruvion was on her tail, but Thranduil waved his hand to stop him and then went back into the bedroom. Thranduil then looked down to face infuriated maid who came only up to his mid chest, who was pointing at him and so upset she was trembling. Thranduil put his hands up in surrender. She launched into him.

 

"How could you let him do that? He can't hold up against you lot and you know it! I thought you'd look after him, and not let him do anything so stupid and foolish! So much for the wisdom of the elves! Is this what you do? Drink men into a stupor so their reputations become damaged in an assembly of people who could..."

 

The woman was shocked out of her tirade by Thranduil, who had been quietly saying her name to get her to listen to him, then just pulled her into a hug. He patted her back gently a couple of times before she recovered enough to say, "What are you doing?"

 

"I believe it is called hugging." He pulled away from her and sat back down. "It seemed to be the only thing I could think of that would quiet you. May I speak now, or would you rather continue yelling at me as my mother did when I would replace eggs in the chicken house with boiled ones just to get a rise out of the cook?"

She raised an eyebrow at this, "Who does that?"

 

"A bored elf prince..." Thranduil answered.

 

"I thought you'd be a _good_ influence, not a bad one." She said crossing her arms.

 

Thranduil gave her an amused smirk. "Now, as for Bard, you have to understand, he _had_ to do it." Fern's expression was clearly conveying the fact that she was unconvinced of this.

 

"It was a drinking challenge. A tradition if you will that dwarves have at their feasts. It's considered an honor among them to be called into one. If he hadn't accepted it, it would have not only been seen as a slight, but a display of weakness. You wouldn't want that rumor spread about of your king, would you?" Thranduil said in a quiet voice trying to sound meek but informative at once.

 

Fern pursed her lips and she uncrossed her arms and smoothed down the sides of her dress. "Of course not. But I will have none of this when we go to Mirkwood! I want his wits about him!"

 

"I assure you, there will be no dwarves in Mirkwood to challenge him to a drinking contest. I will personally make sure he does not drink himself silly while he is there. Besides you will be coming too, correct?"

 

She gave a swift nod and the balled up fists and facial expression finally eased. "Fine. My apologies for my behavior."

 

He smiled, feigning meekness once more, and she went back into the bedroom to help get Bard out of his clothes and into his nightwear. Thranduil sighed and got up once more. He heard Bard let out a loud, drunken moan, then the last sounds of fabric rustling. A moment later Uruvion and Fern emerged carrying the king's wear. Fern gave Thranduil a stern look.

 

"If his best clothes are ruined..." she was mumbling under her breath before she reached the door.

 

Thranduil called out, "Then I will personally have another set made for him. And I vow it will be even more splendid than those."

 

This brought a smile to her face finally and she left, closing the door behind her. Thranduil still felt restless, but the encroaching pain in his heart at knowing his time here was basically over after tomorrow grew too much. He made his way to the bedroom took a look at the man on the bed and shook his head with a sad smile. He noted they had to leave Bard shirtless, which brought a momentary wicked smile to his face.

 

He undressed, then just put on the leggings he slept in, and climbed into bed. Bard cuddled up against him, as Thranduil put his arms around him. At least they both would be able to sleep together into midday.


	6. Part One - The Romancing of Kings: Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little love play, and a little reminiscing.

**CHAPTER SIX**

  
The dull ache of his head would have been the only thing he would have focused on under normal conditions, and this was not normal, though he hoped it would become so. Thranduil's bare chest against his back, arm draped over his waist, the warmth of the bed and ...the need to get up and use the bathroom.

Bard tried to ignore his head and his bladder, but the later won out. He eased away from Thranduil's warm embrace as carefully as he could. His body protested as he stood up, he winced at the pounding in his temples. Too much beer always made him green in the morning. Since Thranduil's arrival he had come to enjoy the various wines that they had consumed.

He made his way to the lavatory, took care of his bladder. He splashed some water on his face and cleaned his teeth as his mouth felt like it was covered in spider webs. Necessities taken care of, he was feeling a bit better. He hadn't failed to notice that he was only in his small shorts, he was vaguely aware of last night. He could remember Thranduil picking him up, it had thrilled him. That had him hurrying back to the bedroom.

Thranduil was still laying in bed and Bard quickly rejoined him. Thranduil's eyes were closed but Bard snuggled up to him, watching to see if he was truly asleep or just play possum. Thranduil's breathing was even and deep. Hmmm...asleep, Bard thought, disappointed.

Despite his headache, he wasn't going to let that stop him. They were finally alone! There was nothing scheduled till later and....and Bard swallowed against the lump in his throat, and his elf was leaving and it would be too long before they saw each other again.

Bard slowly let his hands slid up Thranduil's side. Bard marveled at how soft his skin was. He could spend hours just running his hands over the pale skin. Thranduil's lips curved into a soft smile as Bard's fingers traced feather light patterns on his side and back. Bard smiled mischievously, so his elf was awake.

  
Bard let his fingers ghost over a spot which caused Thranduil's skin to ripple. Thranduil's brows twitched as did his mouth. Bard smothered his chuckle and did it again and leaned in to nuzzle his nose on Thranduil's collar bone. Bard kept up the light touches, and even lighter brushing of his nose and lips on Thranduil's neck, and the twitching of his love against his hands. It was when his finger tips ghosted over his stomach when Thranduil broke, laughing and cursing Bard at the same time.

Thranduil grabbed Bard's wandering hand and with one swift motion lifted it over his head and rolled him onto his back and covered him with his own body. Bard's breath hitched at the feel of Thranduil laying on top of him, his arm grasped in those strong fingers.

"Who knew the great Elven King was ticklish!" Bard teased and with his free arm, skimmed his fingers over Thranduil's side. Thranduil squirmed on top of him and quick as lighting, grabbed his other arm and pulled it up to join the other.

  
"You are going to end up paying for that, I hope you're aware!" Thranduil said as he stopped giggling, then keeping Bard's wrists trapped in one hand over his head, let his other hand wander down Bard's chest.

He did it gently at first then, letting of the other man's wrists, he poked his sides which elicited a laugh from the man beneath him. He did this a couple more times before Bard began begging him to stop and started reaching up to continue his own tickling game on Thranduil's skin.

Once their laughter died, Thranduil sat up a little and took in the sight of Bard's bare chest in the sunlight, and let his hands begin to wander in a sensual pattern over it. He kept his eyes trained on Bard's face the whole time. He seen Bard tried to keep his expression neutral, but his eyes gave him away. They were swiftly becoming clouded with something other than playful amusement.

  
There was only one problem, just as he knew Bard had to get up and relieve himself, Thranduil did as well, and wonderful as it was to have Bard beneath him, the growing urge of his own need to void was becoming too much and all at once, just before he let his hands wander too low, he had to lift himself off, get up from the bed and sprint to the bathroom wordlessly. After taking care of that necessity, washing his hands and face in the basin, he sprinted back out to the bedroom. Bard was sitting up giving him an amused look.

Before he climbed back in, he commented, "Even an elf has to go sometime." He climbed back in the bed and pushed Bard back down, and maneuvered on top of him, "Now that I have you all to myself, I have no intention of letting you get away from me this time."

Before Bard could comment or even take another deep breath Thranduil leaned down and claimed his lips. He began the kiss softly, before greedily taking all of his lower lip between his own. They teased each other in turn in this way, as Thranduil felt Bard's hands on his back and sides. Thranduil began to let his own hands wander over Bard's chest and arms as sinking deeper into the bliss that was starting to overtake his senses, he let his tongue beseech entrance into the other man's mouth.

 

  
At the brush of Thranduil's tongue against his lips, Bard let his mouth open, welcoming it and gently sucking it deeper into his own. His hands tightened in Thranduil's hips and involuntary ground himself closer to his elven lover.

Bard had forgotten how wonderful it was to kiss someone so deeply. To feel bare skin against bare skin. The sliding of wet, silky tongue over his own. Bard's breathing hitched as Thranduil pulled away to gaze at him, smoothing back his unruly hair. Bard wanted nothing more then to keep kissing him but at any moment they would be interrupted by Fern or Uruvion.

Bard sighed and Thranduil cocked his eyebrow at him. "We should probably stop before someone comes in. I wouldn't want to scar either of them." He said softly.

Thranduil chuckled and kissed him quickly before whispering that today was a rest day. Bard's smile took on a seductive tinge. That was right. Since the end of the war and the end of the Master, Bard had implemented that Sunday was a day of rest for everyone. At first, people had questioned it, but he had insured Fern and others that he could take care of himself, as he had for years. Bard hadn't realized that since Thranduil had come, that he also followed the rest day.

That also meant that his children wouldn't bother him. They had been just as confused about the rest day. It had taken a while, but they had come to enjoy a day of lounging. Bard let his hands caress Thranduil's back.

"So how do you plan to punish me?" Bard asked coyly.

 

 

Thranduil returned Bard's look and a wicked grin spread across his face, "Well, I had thought of tying those hands of yours up, then doing all manner of imaginative things just to hear you purr my name, but I rather enjoy what they're doing at the moment." He leaned in and kissed Bard deeply once more, before continuing, "So, I'll have to find another method..."

He brushed a kiss on Bard's lips once more then laid another on his cheek, and worked his way over to his earlobe. He caught the flesh with his tongue and took in his mouth with gentle suction, and upon releasing it, trailed his lips down Bard's neck, and chose to remain fixated laying kisses and nips along the join of his neck, collarbone and shoulder.

After wards he kissed his way over to the other side and repeated the action. His hands had began a wonderful exploration of Bard's skin. It felt like silk under his fingertips, and he couldn't resist running his hands down his arms, and gently over his chest. He momentarily spent some time running his fingertips with a new found interest in the hair on his belly that he knew would lead to his groin, before his hands worked their way up, one coming to encircle the man underneath his arm, the other brushing gently over a nipple before doing the same.

He was also very aware of Bard's hands roving about his form. Each touch he relished. Especially when he brushed his fingertips in just the perfect way along his lower back. It was enough to drive him over the edge itself.

Through all this Thranduil was aware enough to remain in control of his needs and kept letting his eyes flicker up to meet the look of the man beneath him. He didn't want to go further than Bard wanted. He was perfectly content with just this in itself... Intimate touches. A sweet, deep kiss shard among them at last.  The sheer look of love and want in the man's eyes.

He nuzzled his nose and the barest brush of his lips along Bard's jawline, then whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He followed it by pressing his body as much as he dared against the man below him, bringing a hand to his cheek and chin, he turned his head to look at him, and kissed him as deeply and thoroughly as he could.

 

  
Bard's whole body quivered with every touch. When Thranduil had played with the hair on his belly, his breathing had hitched. Hearing Thranduil whisper that he loved him and pressed himself closer, kissing him so thoroughly, Bard almost lost his struggle with his desire. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this. Said they loved him. He had thought he would never find love again.

As they parted again, Bard brushed his finger tips over Thranduil's lips, along his jaw line to cup his face and whispered "I love you" back.

  
Bard kissed him, needing to feel those lips again. And to calm his sudden nerves. There was no doubting Thranduil's ardour. It had been rubbing against his hip or his thigh while they kissed. His own erection ached with every shift of their bodies. Bard wanted Thranduil, wanted him so very much, except....except he was a virgin when it came to love play with another man and he wasn't sure how to proceed.

He didn't want mislead Thranduil in thinking he knew what he was doing. Part of him was a bit shy about admitting it to him. Bard bit his lip, better to be upfront with him, he didn't want to spoil any moment with his love, yet it was a topic that seemed like now might be the best time for it.

"Thran," Bard began softly, letting his hands drift over his shoulders and down his back. "I....I need to confess something."

Thranduil's eyebrow arched, a playful smile on his lips as he hummed, "What ever can you want to confess?"

Bard swallowed hard and with his cheeks burning exclaimed "I'm a virgin!"

Thranduil's surprised look would have been funny any other time.

Bard quickly went on, worried that Thranduil would pull away. He didn't want to make a big deal of it, "I mean...I have kissed a few other men, after Anneka had passed away, of course," Bard added not wanting Thranduil to think he had been unfaithful to his wife.

Thranduil said nothing, just waited for Bard to go. "And once, during a celebration I....and another man, we...we jerked each other off, but it didn't go any farther then that."

Bard face was burning at that confession. It had been a drunken ordeal, sloppy kisses, fumbled hands and it was over in a few seconds. He had stopped seeking any intimate contact after that, it had just felt empty. Plus he hadn't felt any deep connection to any man or woman since then. Not until he had met Thranduil.

Now he had found someone who made him happy, something he hadn't expected to find again. He loved Thranduil and wanted to share his body with him, to have that bond as true lovers, just he was a bit nervous about doing that. He could feel that Thranduil was probably larger then average.

"I just thought I should tell you....cause," Bard gave a small shrug of his shoulders and with a shy smile said, "I want to be your lover and I don't want to disappoint you in any way, that way."

 

Thranduil gave him an understanding smile, and ran his fingertips over the stubble that had formed on Bard's face as he spoke in a gentle voice,

"It is okay, and I am happy you told me. It saves me the embarrassment of asking later." He chuckled for a moment at the thought of some of the scenarios that had came to his mind when he considered the different ways to breech the subject. "Do not worry. We will continue things slowly, and then when you are sure you are ready to proceed with things that far, we will. You do not need to worry about disappointing me, or for that matter feel you need to do more than you want. I would not be able to live with myself if we did do something you were not ready for, or did not want at all. Do you understand, my love? There is nothing to worry about."

  
He leaned down and kissed him gently, allowing him the pleasure of his upper lip, and not forcing the kiss to deepen to reassure him that he would have the patience to continue as it was now if need be for the rest of their lives if that was the way it would be. He let his hands travel down the man's sides and over his arms, trying to soothe away any tense feeling he had.

He could feel Bard relaxing somewhat, and pulled himself up slightly to rest on his forearms, "Is there anything you wish to ask me, or want to know?"

 


	7. Part One - The Romancing of Kings Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil reveals a part of his past.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 

Bard's worry over his lack of experience eased, he let his hands run up and down Thranduil's back as he considered.

 

He had told his past, so perhaps he should ask Thranduil about his own? "Have you..." He hesitated, feeling a bit shy about asking but went on, "had many male lovers?"

 

Bard figured he had. Who wouldn't want to share a bed with him? His fingers grazed his lower back and he felt Thranduil shudder. He hoped it was from his touch and not at the question.

 

"You don't have to say, if you would prefer not too." Bard said quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

Thranduil gave him a reassuring smile. He had been tempted to tell Bard at first anyway, but chose to not initially volunteer the information - some wanted such things to remain unknown. "I have only been with one."

 

He brought a hand up and began to trace patterns on Bard's chest as he went on, "When I was young. No more than what a man would consider just out of his years of puberty, I met Celestre*, we had consummated a union and dwelt together. He was one of my father's marchwardens for centuries. It isn't widely known. That was just as my father wished it."

 

He kept his eyes trained on Bard to be sure he wasn't revealing too much. He did not want Bard to feel as of he was going to be living in someone else's shadow, yet he felt it best to tell him the whole story, even if he was looking at him with what seemed to be questioning and unsure eyes.

 

"You see, I was a prince. Which meant it was part of my duties to produce an heir. Something I could not do if I was bound to another elf-man." He looked away at this in thought. "When my father found out about it, he ignored it at first. After all such things are not unheard of by our kind."

 

He looked up and gave Bard another reassuring smile as he continued to make circular patterns over his chest, then moved his hand up to cup his cheek and run his fingers over it before propping himself up again. "He was fine with it as long as I intended for him to be a consort only. When it became clear that I had no intention of binding myself to a female so I could produce an heir, he sent me on a supposed diplomatic mission to the long reaches of his kingdom. While I was gone he proceeded to decree my lover a threat to the crown and banished him."

 

Thranduil shook his head, "Once I became ruler, I revoked it of course. But no one could find him, and those who seen him last stated.... he was no more."

 

Thranduil's brows knitted together trying to decipher the look on Bard's face, the way his eyes were clouding over. Hastily, fearing Bard was going to feel as if he was a consolation prize or something less than what he was, the person Thranduil loved more than life itself he cried out, "Please do not ever compare yourself to him. Do not doubt my feelings please! Please tell me I was not wrong to tell you all of this..."

 

He whispered the last sentence against Bard's ear, and brought him into an embrace, kissing his cheek and biting down a surge of raw emotion that was inducing a panic. He did not want to lose him to a ghost in his youth. He kept his face nuzzled in the crook of his neck, afraid to look. "Besides Celestre there has been no one else, and will be no one else but you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bard blinked back tears. The pain in Thranduil's voice when he spoke about Celestre, there could be no doubt how much he had loved him. But Bard heard the same love for himself as Thranduil pleaded with him. Bard's voice was rough with emotion and he wrapped his arms around Thranduil, pulling him tight and kissed the top of his head. "No, my love, I am not upset that you told me." Bard said softly. "I am just sorry that Celestre was taken from you in such a way." Bard voice trembled and he kissed Thranduil again and again.

 

 

"Please, Thranduil, please my love," Bard whispered, "I know that we each have had lives and loves before now, and those loves will only add to the love we have for each other."

 

Bard slipped his hand up to lift Thranduil's chin so he could look into his eyes. "I will always love you!"

Bard could see the relief in Thranduil's eyes and gently he kissed him. Bard let his hand slide from Thranduil's chin to curl around his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

 

  


He broke the kiss, nipping at Thranduil's bottom lip added, "I'm looking forward to learning what you like in a lover." Bard couldn't help but flush at the look in Thranduil's eye at this, coyly biting his lip, "I'd be happy to have a lesson in that right now."

  


  


Thranduil gave Bard a suggestive smirk, "I think you are already off to a very good start." He brushed his fingertips over his lips, "I do like some versatility, and at times a little... play. But I think only a small lesson will suffice before breakfast."

 

He crushed his mouth on Bard's in a hungry kiss a this. Reassured and elated that Bard still held his wisdom above anything that could cause unease about past loves... to an extent lives. Both he and Bard were different people when they were young, he was sure. Both had experiences, both had taken wives they loved deeply, and begotten children. This was a new love, and a new life. Different in that it was more patient, even if it's dance had been maddening until now.

 

He held nothing back in his kiss, and he let his hands roam down his lovers chest to trace it's enticing patterns over the flesh just above the waistline of Bard's shorts, then let them slide to hips partially cupping his buttocks. He wasn't going to venture there until he was sure Bard was ready for that, tempting as it was. He kneaded the covered flesh in his hands as he kissed lower - his neck, his collarbone and shoulders.

 

At hearing his lover's pleasured sighs and at times hitched breaths he dipped down to his chest taking one of the hardened peaks in to his mouth, sucking on it as he rolled his tongue over the tip. It illicited the encouragement he desired from Bard, and he began to trail his lips over to the other when the sound of Bard's youngest was ringing happily in the hallway.

 

Thranduil heard her pass by his door, no doubt heading to Bard's room. It wouldn't be long before she came here. Thranduil sat up quickly, regretfully leaving the warmth of his lover's embrace and meeting his confused eyes.

 

"Tilda..." That was all he could get out when Bard sat up beside him.

 

Thranduil quickly covered the more visible evidence of their love game from view with the blanket, just as he heard Tilda call his name, opening the lounge's door, then Bard's and she ran forward immediately opening the bedroom door. Thranduil cleared his throat and gave Bard an amused look as she bounded in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know the name Celestre is not Elvish, but it was a split of the moment decision. Please forgive me that err. ~Morrigan


	8. Part One - The Romancing of Kings Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping. :D

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 

 

"There you are!" She exclaimed.

Bard was glad for Thranduil's keen hearing. He mustered a bright smile at his youngest. He couldn't be angry with her, not really, just he wondered if they would ever get a chance to follow their desires fully. Tilda leaped onto the bed, throwing herself over Bard and right into Thranduil's open arms. She squealed with laughter as he tickled her and covered her in playful kisses, as she protested and struggled to escape.

Bard snorted and in a low voice that Tilda couldn't hear but knew Thranduil would said, "I think you love Tilda more then me!"

"Never!" Thranduil laughed, eyes dancing with delight as he leaned over to kiss him quickly. Bard's shock was matched only by Tilda's.

She shrieked in surprise. "YOU KISSED DA!" She exclaimed.

Thranduil grinned and nodded. With eyes wide, she looked to Bard. Bard smiled at her, nodding. She glanced between them, a bit confused. Bard gathered her into his arms, kissing her cheek. He hadn't thought that this talk would happen like this with her but it seemed that now was as good of a time as any. He glanced at Thranduil, who gave him a sheepish smile and mouthed "Sorry." Bard rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn't, not one bit.

"Yes, honey, he did." Bard said. "Is it okay that he did?"

"Sure," Tilda said tentatively, her face screwed up in puzzlement. "Is this why Sigrid and Bane have been trying to get me to go to the market this morning?"

Bard couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. "Um, yeah that is probably why." Bard admitted. Tilda grinned at him and Thranduil.

 

Thranduil could not help laughing as well at Tilda's words. He looked at Bard and said still with mirth in his voice, "Perhaps we should all go to the market today. It has been quite literally an age since I have been able to."

Tilda began bouncing in her father's arms at this, then reached over, hugged Thranduil, then began begging her father to 'please, please can we go?!'. After what Thranduil could tell was feigned thoughtfulness, Bard agreed, and Tilda nearly jumped off the bed and sped through the door at top speed calling her siblings names.

Bard looked at Thranduil with a mock pout, "We could have spent that time alone you know."

Thranduil smiled, then gave Bard a quick peck on the lips before maneuvering his way off of the bed. He stretched long and hard, then looked at Bard with knowing eyes.

"I know, my love. But I also know children. While she will leave us alone for the rest of the day, she will also feel as if she is being left out and miss her father's attention. So, best we go. Besides, I would like to go to the market. I haven't done so since I was prince. Added that doing so with what I hope to call my family, if you will permit me, will be an added bonus. So, shall we get cleaned up," he looked down at his bare torso and thin leggings, "and more appropriately dressed for the public?"

 

He held a hand out to Bard, who rolled his eyes, but with a grin. "You may regret this. I just want to warn Thran. Seven year olds have more energy than you may remember."

"I imagine between the two of us, we'll be fine." Thranduil smiled again and held out his hand once more, "Will you be joining me here, or would you prefer your own facilities?"

 

Bard grinned. While he would rather spend the day in bed with his love, hearing him say "my family" was worth it. But that mischievous smile on his love's face....hmmmm. Bard own smile became sly. Two could play that game! Thranduil's deliberate stretching had shown off his half naked form to full advantage. Bard was once again wanting to take things further and Thranduil's flaunting of his perfect body and now the suggestive offer to get ready together, well....Bard wasn't going to let that go unpunished.

Bard took Thranduil's hand but used it to pull himself closer, not up and off the bed. Bard let his lips land on the smooth plane of Thranduil's stomach and then, boldly licked a wet strip up to his belly button, kissed it soundly and then bounded out of bed. Thranduil's sharp intake of breath, the widening of his eyes with surprise and then sudden lust. Bard sprinted for the door, laughing over his shoulder at his love.

"I think it would be better if I get ready in my rooms, after all....we have children waiting for us...."

Bard stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry at Thranduil, as he ducked around the door, knowing if he didn't make it to his rooms, he was a dead man! Thranduil's look was priceless, torn between desire and outrage. Bard could barely contain his merriment.

 

He almost sprinted after Bard once the dark haired man went off at top speed to his door and out of it. Thranduil took several deep breaths to regain his composure and to calm the area between his legs. Yes, there were children waiting on them. His own, if Bard would let it be so! Though Sigrid wasn't  really a child so much anymore. Bain soon wouldn't be either.

Thranduil mused in the back of his mind as well that Legolas had already given his blessing to the union . He had returned after only a few months of wandering. Busying himself with the guard and Thranduil gave him more responsibilities within the royal house itself. He was already the acting regent in Thranduils absence.

After washing, Thranduil chose his simplest clothes- a black tunic with silver threading that came only to his knees, and black trousers and boots. The cloak was more of an issue as all of the ones he possessed were not made for making your ways through crowds. He chose a cape instead with fur collar hoping it would be enough. Running the brush through his still wet hair, he smoothed it down, placed his insignia ring on his finger, filled a bag full of money, hooked it on his belt, and made his way out into the hallway.

Seeing it deserted, he smirked and made his way to the doors at the end of the hallway that led to the kings chambers. He had never been to these rooms, perhaps tonight they could change that?

He knocked out of courtesy just in case a maid or some other unsuspecting individual was inside, then turned the handle calling Bard's name softly. When he made his way through the sitting room/lounge, knocked again on the closed door, heard Bard say he could come in, and did so. When he stepped in he seen Bard had a bunch of clothes spread out over the bed and was examining each one. Undoubtedly, to figure out which one was best for the circumstances.

 

Before he could look up to see who it was Thranduil rushed over and pulled him against him by the waist from behind, Bard's back against his chest as he circled his arms around him. Bard let out a surprised cry, then relaxed when he turned his head slightly to see who it was, as Thranduil laid a soft kiss on his neck. He let his hand slide dangerously lower to the man's abdomen, and began to draw a pattern just above it at his waistline.

"Payback."he whispered when he heard Bard aroused whimper then try and say the children are probably waiting in a labored breath.

He released Bard after laying another kiss on his neck and looked down at the bed. "Take the green one. It's the simplest one." Bard gave him a sideways look, and said a playful curse, but picked up the garment Thranduil suggested. "So, we're off?" Thranduil asked holding out his hand to Bard.

 

 

Bard took Thranduil’s hand and raised it to his lips, placing a kiss there. He was sorely tempted to pull him into his arms and on to the bed, but that would have to wait for later. Instead he nodded and twined his fingers with Thranduil’s, squeezing them lightly.

“Tilda will be anxious to get to the market.” Bard smiled and shook his head. “She is always afraid that we will miss out on seeing all the stalls and vendors.”

As they came out of his rooms, he almost let go of Thranduil’s hand, then remembered that it was pretty much acknowledged that they were now a “item”. That alone sent a thrill thru him. They were a couple!

They came down the stairs, hand in hand, to find all his children ready. Sigrid grinned at them, Bain only rolled his eyes and made a face. He was happy for his Da, but jeez, did they have to be so lovely dovey? He made a small noise of disgust, which Bard lightly smacked him on the back of his head for. Bain gave an exaggerated wince and then grinned at him. Bard couldn’t help his big grin. Tilda wasn’t even phased by their display of affection. She grabbed Thranduil’s other hand to pull him towards the door.

The day was lovely. The market was it's usual bustle and energy. Bard couldn't stop smiling or holding Thranduil's hand whenever he could. Tilda often pulled his love with her to show him something. And Thranduil bought almost anything she liked. Bard chastised him for it, but Thranduil just laughed. Tilda wasn't the only one to get spoiled. All of them were gifted with something. When Sigrid sighed over some journals, they were snapped up. Bain oh'd over a tunic, that found it's way into his arms. And when Bard smiled and commented about a the fine boots on display, he was bustled into the stall to try them on and then walked away with them on. Bard wanted to insist that Thranduil was spending much too much on all of them but he didn't. He could see that it please Thranduil to shower them in gifts. And Bard wouldn't spoil it, not when Thranduil would be leaving tomorrow.

Bard tried not to think about it. But he did, so he would catch Thranduil's hand and squeeze it all the tighter. Thranduil's smile showed that he too was thinking about his impending departure. Bard ignored his caution and often stole small kisses from his elf. He wanted more than ever to keep Thranduil here with him. Except he knew that he couldn't. Thranduil's part in the negations were done. Bard would host the Dwarves for a week more, hammering out further details, which Thranduil had no need to attend. Plus, he needed to return to his own kingdom. Legolas was a capable regent while he was away, but he couldn't stay away any longer. And Thranduil's tolerance for Dwarves was at it's limit, and vise-versa.

They both knew it was time for him to return to Mirkwood. Bard just wondered when he would be able to see his love again. Seeing how well Thranduil got along with his children and the people of New Dale was both a joy and bittersweet. Once again Bard wished he was free to follow Thranduil to Mirkwood and never leave his love's side. But wishes were like fishes; slippery and hard to catch. So he smiled and soaked up as much of Thranduil as he could.

 

Thranduil knew that Bard thought he was spoiling everyone. Perhaps he was. But what was the use of having so much money in a marketplace without spending it on the people he loved, and for things they wanted? It had been a very long time since Legolas had let him splurge on some random thing he wanted. So, he enjoyed it.

There was another thing. The more shopping they did, the longer he could be with Bard before they were separated for the rest of the day due to duties. Thranduil to lounging and resting (supposedly) for his journey. Bard to tend to the dwarves who would probably be roused by the time they returned. He would not see him again until tonight, at the Last Feast of Kings.

Thranduil prayed that no senseless dwarf would dare his love to another drinking match. Bard would have to oblige. It was not only considered an honor to be challenged, but to be a display of courage. It really had nothing to do with holding your liqueur, as much as being willing to make an ass of yourself and not care. Dwarf logic made little sense to Thranduil.

It was well into the afternoon when they returned. Something about returning caused a sense of melancholy to seize Thranduil and he grabbed on to Bard's hand, and refused to let go. All too soon the arches and walls of the castle loomed above them, and they entered. Once the heavy door closed behind them Thranduil gathered Bard in his arms in as tight of an embrace as he could manage without leaving him breathless and bruised. The children seemed subdued as well especially when they noticed how the two clung to one another moments longer than what would be usual.

Finally, Thranduil gently pulled away, and gave Bard a smile that he hoped seemed more happy than he felt. "I will see you tonight. I am sure your man is looking for you in terms to the demands of your other guests."

Bard shifted from one foot to the other, and nodded. Thranduil raised his hand to caress Bard's cheek then looking back as he walked to the corridors that would lead to his chambers, bid the children to join him. Sigrid and Bain declared themselves tired, and wanted to go to their rooms. Only Tilda agreed to join him, and took his hand as he made his way through the halls. He kept Bard's face in his view for as long as he could. However, not even elves could see through brick walls.


	9. Part ONe - The Romancing of Kings - Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the moments you've all been waiting for!

**CHAPTER NINE**

 

Percy found Bard quickly enough. Even though a rest day, it was Thranduil's last day in New Dale, so Bard wasn't surprised to be dragged to the kitchens to pay complements to all that were working on it. Bard was happy to do so. He also assured all working that Thranduil was very impressed with every meal they had done for him. Bard knew Thranduil would make a speech about it, and that he would leave more then generous gifts for all the staff, but Bard wanted them to hear it from his own lips as well. He was proud of all of them.

 

Then he was whisked out of the kitchens and into a quick meeting with the dwarves. Bard was glad to find they were enjoying themselves, with a few muttered comments that they would enjoy it more once the elves were gone. Bard directed a hard look at the young dwarf who had uttered it, but didn't make an issue out of it as the young man was smacked upside the head, and told that King Bard and King Thranduil were involved with each other "romantically". Bard almost laughed at the startled look he was given. Bard waved off the profuse apologies and took leave of them so they could all get ready for the feast.

 

Bard found himself stalling, fussing over the choices that Fern had left out. Her absence didn't go unnoticed. He realized she probably thought that Thranduil would be with him, that they would possibly be indulging in passions that she need not witness. Bard wished that was the case. He had almost gone to Thranduil's rooms, but he didn't. He didn't want THAT to be rushed, no matter if he would not see him again for gods knew how long. If Bard could help it, it wouldn't be long.

 

He would find a way to go to Mirkwood as soon as he was able. Just he couldn't seem to think of a good reason aside from that he loved him and wanted to be with him. Bard sighed. It didn't matter at this point. He wouldn't be able to leave until the Dwarves did, so no need to fret about it now. He would not spoil this night with his sorrow. He would celebrate and enjoy the night with his friend, his fellow king and most importantly, his love.

 

Bard put on the dark blue tunic, dark gray leggings, his new soft black boots and tonight, wore his silver and sapphire crown. He left his hair free, liking the contrast of his formal wear with a nod to his humble origins as a bargeman. With a quick double check that he looked alright he left his chambers and made his way to the formal dinning hall.

 

Tonight would be hard, but the morning would be even harder. He swallowed against the ache of it. No tears tonight, or in the morning. He would hold those for private, he did not want to burden Thranduil with them. He would be strong for his Elf King.

 

Smile on his face, he entered the grand hall and joined his guest and family.

 

 

 

The feasting and toasting went about how Bard had expected them too. Thranduil made numerous toasts and made a special point of addressing many of the servants by name, which surprised them and him. Thranduil even thanked many of the Dwarves by name, which went a long way in impressing them. The night wore on, and Bard worried that a drinking contest would be suggested again. All he wanted was to be able to slip away and spend some precious time with Thranduil.

 

As if he had heard him, Thranduil stood and announced that the hour was late and that there was still much he needed to see to before leaving in the morning for Mirkwood. The Dwarves waved and offered wishes for a safe journey. Bard could see this surprised Thranduil and he graced them with a deep bow before leaving.

 

Bard remained for a little longer, not wanting to seem over eager, even if he was. Bard stood and begged their leave. His departure was greeted with some wolf calls and a lot ribbing about wanting to give the Elven King a Royal Farewell. Bard was amazed that he didn't blush at some of the called out suggestions. A few did peek his interest and he filed those away for another time and place. Bard just laughed and waved their comments off. He was pleased that most of the Dwarves and his people seemed happy and having fun. Now it was time for him and Thranduil to have some private fun themselves.

 

He took the stairs, two at a time, and tapped on Thranduil's door. When he entered, he was a bit disappointed that he was not there. Bard called out, but no response. He went to his chambers, again, no Thranduil. Had he actually been called away to prepare for tomorrow?

 

Bard went down the hall to take the back stairs, going past the children's rooms. Thranduil's distinct voice could be heard from Tilda's room. Bard paused, realizing that Thranduil was singing softly. Bard pushed the door open gently, not wanting to disturb. Thranduil looked up as Bard peeked around the door, placing his finger to his lips without missing a lyric.

 

Bard would never forget this moment, the tender look on Thranduil's face as he sang to his daughter, the way he smoothed back her hair as she slipped deeper into sleep, the lovely tune, how he kissed her brow and rose to turn to him. And the love that shone in his eyes as he came towards him. Bard held out his hand to Thranduil, who took it, letting Bard pull him close to be kissed softly.

 

"Come my love." Bard whispered, pulling him to his rooms. "The night is ours now, and I do not mean waste it with sleep!"

 

 

 

 

 

There was no suppressing the soft smile that came to Thranduil's face at Bard's words. Knowing he was being led to Bard's rooms, stealing away in the darkness like they were two young lovers seeking the refuge of dark and secrecy, made a flutter go to Thranduil's stomach. The knowledge of what they were stealing away to do sent a jolt of inner fire straight to his loins.

 

He knew unless the kingdom was on fire or attack (which the thought of made Thranduil glance about for a second to be sure nothing was just about to happen) - they would not be interrupted this time.

 

When they finally walked down the dark corridor, finding themselves in front of his large wooden doors, both he and Bard hesitated.  Undoubtedly,  for the same reason. Thranduil felt nervous. Not in that sickening, lurching sort of way, but excitedly. There was also the question of, now that Bard could see him, genuinely see him this night, no hair anywhere else save his head and with the pale skin that emitted the glow of the Eldar under the moonlight, how would he feel about it?

 

He had only known women before, would a male body truly be pleasing to him? The night he took Bard to his rooms when he was intoxicated, Thranduil spent a long while merely looking at him. Commuting to his memory every inch of him that was in view. From the beautiful face and dark curls, to the chest that was muscled from hard labor and battle, every scar, even the wing shaped birthmark he had just above the left hip. The dark downy hair that led to his sex and held such promise of pleasure and heartfelt union.

 

The moment of hesitation subsided and Bard opened the door drawing Thranduil inside behind him. They barely had the door shut before they claimed each others mouths, and Thranduil found himself pushed up against the door. Moments later the heavy cloaks they wore were shed, and left pooled at their feet at the door. Thranduil's mind was in a state of dream-like happiness while his body responded to each kiss and fleeting touch with fervor.

 

He decided to surrender himself to his dark haired angel, let him lead him in how much or how little would come of this night. With that thought, he drew Bard close against him, one hand buried in the black curls, the other running along his spine. They slowly began moving towards the door that led to the bedroom not willing to truly let go of the other. When they were finally at the door Bard pulled away taking Thranduil's hand, and guided him inside.

 

 

 

 

 

As the door to the his bedroom shut, they resumed their heated kisses. Bard was no longer as tentative, feeling Thranduil quiver at his touch only fueled his desire to touch his love more. To touch him everywhere.

 

Bard let his hands slide up Thranduil's chest and slowly he toyed with the clasps of his tunic. When it came away, Bard pulled away for Thranduil's lips. As much as he wanted to keep kissing him, Bard wanted to undress his lover, wanted to see his pale skin revealed by his hands.

 

Bard focused on undoing the next, letting his tongue wet his bottom lip as the hollow of Thranduil's neck was exposed. At the third clasp, Bard looked up at Thranduil thru his dark lashes, biting his lips at the pure desire that shown in Thranduil's eyes. Bard leaned in to kiss the hollow as he undid the next two claps, fingertips brushing the warm, soft skin of his chest, dropping lower to the last. Bard's tongue glided up Thranduil's neck, along his jaw and to finally claim his earlobe, nibbling it gently. Thranduil's hands gripped his hips, pulling him closer.

 

Bard moaned softly as Thranduil ground them together. Bard wasn't sure he could take it. The delicious friction of their clothed lengths had him almost ready to explode, and he didn't want that to happen....yet.

 

Bard broke away, face flushed as he tugged on the leather laces to Thranduil's leggings, pulling him towards the bed.

 

"I'm tired of standing, I think I need to see you laying down and .....' the flush deepened on his cheeks, voice husky with desire, "in your full glory."

 

When the bed came close, Bard let the go of the laces, slid his hands up and over Thranduil's shoulders, to swept the tunic off. Bard then steered him back towards the bed. When the bed met Thranduil's legs, Bard gave Thranduil a playful push down onto it. Bard gazed down at his beloved, the most exotic creature he had ever seen. Thranduil's pale hair was splayed out around him, his bare chest slightly flushed and Bard's eyes moved down his taunt stomach to his slim hips and the noticeable bulge between his legs. Bard briefly wondered if he was dreaming this, but Thranduil hooking his foot to bring Bard down on top of him dispelled it, and Bard found Thranduil's mouth eager and hot, just as his was.

 

 

 

As Thranduil kissed Bard probing and tasting him with his tongue just as Bard did the same, he slid his hands up Bard's sides then to his chest toying with the first hooks to his tunic. He slowly worked his way down, brushing his fingertips on the newly exposed flesh just before he moved to the next. Finally, the garment's last hook was undone, and he slid his hands over his lover's chest, and up and down the still covered back before reaching up to his shoulders to help Bard shrug the tunic off. It was disregarded somewhere on the floor.

 

His arms encircled his love then, as his mouth broke from Bard's and moved to his jawline, trailing it up behind his ears and kissing before moving down to the shoulders. He let out a moan when Bard had moved to his own neck, then kissed and licked the tip of his delicate leaf-shaped ear. Oh his love obviously had figured out some of Thranduil's hot spots already! The electric feeling it caused made him grasp his lover ever tighter against his own body, and his hips buck up against Bard's, causing their erections to grind together once more.

 

 

 

 

Bard could hardly resist grinding against Thranduil till they both found release. He stilled his rutting hips, not wanting to give into the glorious sensation. Bard held Thranduil's hip down and pulled back so he could gaze at his elven lover.

 

How many nights (and some days) had he dreamed about having Thranduil beneath him? His silver/golden hair splayed out on his bed, his cheeks flushed with desire. Now that they were here, Bard didn't want to rush it. What he really wanted was to see Thranduil fully naked and to be able to touch him like he had never fully touched another man.

 

"Thran...." Bard began, shy and softly, "Would....will... you let me remove your leggings?" Bard's cheeks flamed at asking this.

 

He was certain that Thranduil would be alright with doing so but still Bard wanted to ask. He didn't want to do anything that Thranduil didn't want to do.

 

Thranduil's smile at his request was so loving and he brushed a lock of Bard's hair back as he nodded and whispered, "Yes."

 

Bard slid to lay on his side next to Thranduil, his fingers trembling as they trailed down Thranduil's strong chest, over his smooth stomach and plucked at the lacing of his leggings. Thranduil's eyes closed, his lips parted slightly at Bard's touch. Bard's breathing was quick and hot on Thranduil's neck as he kissed and sucked gently.

 

Bard wanted to litter the pale skin with love marks, wanting to leave his mark that Thranduil was his. Except he wouldn't do so, there was no need to do so. Everyone knew that they were together. A rebellious part of him still wanted to do it, and he bit at Thranduil's collarbone, his sex jumping at the sharp intake of Thranduil's breath. Bard hummed as he sucked a strawberry mark there. No-one would see it except Thranduil. Bard's fingers became more sure as he unlaced the leggings.

 

He pulled the laces free, one by one, like he had with his tunic. He kissed and nibbled on Thranduil's ear, loving the small moans that escaped with each touch. Bard was delighted to find Thranduil's ears were a sensitive spot, this knowledge would serve him well in the future. The idea of being able to kiss him there in public and inflame him with desire. Bard could only imagine the punishment that Thranduil would inflect on him when they were alone.

 

Bard paused, the naughty thoughts were doing nothing to calm his already leaking member. Bard got himself under control and slipped his fingers under the top of Thranduil's leggings, pushing the fabric down. Both men laughing breathlessly when the material caught on Thranduil's erection. Thranduil lifted his hips and helped push the offending clothing off.

 

Thranduil kicked the leggings off and cupped Bard's face, pulling him to him, to kiss him passionately. Bard let his tongue probe and play against Thranduil's. Now that Thranduil was naked, Bard was a bit shy to actually look at him. Bard's experience with another man's member had been fleeting and a bit clumsy. Bard did not want to repeat that mistake. So he focused on kissing Thranduil, letting his hands and fingers run over Thranduil's sides, his hip and then down his leg. Bard marveled at the velvety smoothness of his skin. After a few minutes of this, Bard broke the kiss and let his eyes roam over Thranduil's naked body.

 

Bard couldn't help the little noise that escaped him when his eyes took in the sight of Thranduil's erect member. Bard couldn't help it. It was larger then he had expected. Bard wondered briefly at how he would be able to satisfy him. Thranduil's gently chuckle roused Bard from his gawking. Bard wrinkled his nose and kissed that smirk off Thranduil's face.

 

Bard let his own smirk grace his lips at the wanton look on his lovers face. "You aren't that impressive." Bard teased him.

 

He was more then impressive, he was beautiful and Bard wanted nothing more then to give himself fully to him.

 

"Oh, yes?" Thranduil playfully answered. "Prove it!"

 

Bard hesitated only a second. Thranduil hadn't shown any distaste for his body, still he hadn't seen him fully unclothed. Bard slid onto his knees and slowly unlaced his own leggings only to be stopped by Thranduil.

 

Thranduil bit his lip and said, "Let me."

 

Bard held his breath as Thranduil's long fingers deftly undid them and parted the opening and then tugged them away. As his sex sprang free, Thranduil gave a small noise of pleasure.

  


  


  


  


A sultry smile spread on Thranduil's face as he sat up and leaned over to take the rest of garment in hand to help Bard remove it. A second later it was left with the other disarray of garments on the floor. He took a few moments to look Bard over thoroughly. He was very well endowed as well.

 

"You aren't that impressive either."

 

Both snorted at this, but with another look at his partner's member, a million things popped in his head of what he'd love to do to Bard at t moment kept the smile on his face as he met Bard's eyes, and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss by the nape of his neck. As he felt Bard's hands tangle in his hair and his tongue entwine about his own, he was also able to feel a bit of the man's trepidation.

 

He pulled away to gaze at him for a long moment and noticed Bard's eyes wandered back down to Thranduil's erection. Thranduil's frowned with worry. "Does it bother you?"

 

Bard looked up and then back down at the member below him, "Yes, but not in the way I think you may fear."

 

Thranduil gave him a puzzled look. "Can you tell me then?"

 

"It's just I'm not sure I... ah," His gaze wandered back down.

 

Thranduil let out a soft chuckle as he finished the sentence, "Will know what to do?"

 

Bard winced and gave him a sheepish look as he nodded. Thranduil gave him a soft smile and leaned forward pressing their torsos together, causing both to gasp for a brief moment, drawing him into an embrace before looking down at him, stroking his dark hair.

 

"I don't expect you to do more than you know tonight, and definitely not more than you are comfortable with. It would shatter me to know if we did something you were not ready for, or worse, did not want to in the first place."

 

Bard scoffed. "You're making me sound like a girl on a date with an overzealous lad."

 

Thranduil shook his head, "I have no intention of doing that. Forgive me."

 

Bard shrugged, "It's okay."

 

"But I understand the situation, and want you to know that I do. You're what we call a "dirty virgin" among my people."

 

Bard laughed not sure if he liked the sound of that. "A what?"

 

Thranduil held his hands up to show he meant no offense. "It just means you've been with one sex before completely. But not the other. That's all."

 

"Oooh," Bard replied.

 

Thranduil drew him back into the embrace and brought his lips just close enough to tease a kiss on Bard's.

 

" All I am trying to say is, that you do not need to worry. Tonight we can stick with what you know. There will be enough time to try new things. If you don't like something we do, or it does not feel right, we will stop it and won't do it again. Do you understand?"

 

Bard nodded with a happy sigh, and drew him into a kiss. He ran his hands down Bard's chest at this, and stopped placing a hand on each hip. He began to knead the flesh in his hands causing Bard to close his eyes and give a purr at the attention.

 

Thranduil drew away from the soft kisses they were exchanging, and kissed along his jawline, then to his ear, and whispered in a hot breath, "Can I touch you?"


	10. Part One - The Romancing of Kings - Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final act!

**CHAPTER TEN**

  


Thranduil's hot breathy words sent a shivery thrill from his ear, down his spine and straight to his erect member, causing it to jump at the idea of Thranduil touching him. Thranduil's throaty chuckle at Bard's reaction was not unkind. Still, Bard couldn't help feeling like a young man who was being touched for the first time. In a way he was, and it made him even more excited that there would many more first times with his elven lover. Bard captured Thranduil's hand, brought it to his lips to kiss the palm, his tongue playfully darting out to flick the "heart line" there.

 

"Yes, Thran my love, I have been wanting you to touch me for so long!" Bard opened mouthed kissed Thranduil's palm, enjoying the labored breathing of his lover, the way he bit gently the bottom of his lip. "Can I touch you as well?" Bard asked against his palm.

 

 

Bard's fingers twitched with anticipation, he wanted to touch Thranduil, every inch of him. He wanted to etch the feel of Thranduil's body on his finger tips, on his hands, on his very skin, so that when they were apart, Bard would only have to close his eyes and let his senses remember.

 

Already Bard could smell the unique scent of Thranduil, stronger now that he was naked, Bard inhaled deeply, another jump of his loins as he thought of lowering himself to take Thranduil into his mouth, to lick and taste him, to inhale him and to be soaked in Thranduil's love.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil let a sweet smile come to his face as he leaned forward placing light kisses on Bard's cheek and cheekbone. "Of course my love." He whispered, then drew back to meet Bard's eyes. "You may touch me all you like."

 

He took Bard's hand in his, placed a gentle kiss on the fingertips then trailed bards hand slowly down his torso, to his hip, and let it rest atop his thigh. "Anywhere you desire..."

 

He cupped Bard's cheek with the hand Bard held against his lips and leaned in to kiss him. He let the kiss start just softly before requesting entrance, which Bard allowed. As he did this he let his other hand fall to Bard's own thigh, which he slowly let his fingers trace patterns upwards ever inward, hearing Bard give a pleased sound as he did so. Thranduil finally let his hand wander upwards, first cupping Bard's sacs for a fleeting moment before running his fingertips along the underside of Bard's shaft from the bottom to the tip, then grasped the member in his hand fully.

 

Thranduil noticed Bard took a labored breath in their open mouth kiss at the feeling. The hot skin in his hand was so tempting. It sent a jolt straight to his own member which twitched in response eliciting a moan from him. He began stroking his lover in a slow paced, steady rhythm keeping his thumb fixed on the tip, moving it in a circular motion with each pass.

 

In a husky breath he pulled away slightly from Bard's mouth and asked, "Is this okay for you?"

 

 

 

 

 

Bard could hardly speak, the sensation of Thranduil's hand and fingers bring him such pleasure. What he had experience before was nothing like this.

 

"Gods, oh my love, oh gods, yes....yes...please..." Bard gasped finally. His own fingers had begun to draw patterns over Thranduil's smooth thighs.

 

 

Bard let his finger tips slip over the hollow of Thranduil's hips, gripping there as Thranduil's hand pumped him. Bard bit his lip, not wanting to whimper, to beg Thranduil. And while he longed to do everything with Thranduil, he didn't want to rush. He wanted to have endless hours spent exploring, revealing in the magnificence of his lover, wanted to have those moments of laughter and love making that would leave them tired, happy and ready for more.

 

Bard knew that tonight was just the beginning of their love, of their relationship, and he didn't want to push too fast. He trusted Thranduil to be the cooler mind in this, to be the one to reign in his burning desire, not quenching that flame, but guiding it to greater passion.

 

 

 

 

 

Thranduil gasped at the touch on his hips, and kissed Bard once more on the lips then on the cheek just keeping his hooded eyes fixed on the smokey look in Bard's. He kept his lips a mere breath away from his lover's, so that he could hear and see every sound and every look that was made. He needed to take it home with him. He needed to commit it all to his mind.

 

Finally, as he continued his slow steady pace with Bard's member he let his other hand find Bard's. Not sure if Bard was hesitating due to nervousness or being overwhelmed with erotic feeling, he drew it to his own erection.

 

"Let me come with you. What you do does not have to be perfect. I just need to feel your touch, and have the joy of knowing we made a union. Please." He let his hand leave Bard's at this. "We have all night. This time alone does not need to be the end of it. Let us come together as much as possible. Each time will be more wonderful than the last..."

 

 

 

 

 

Bard leaned in to kiss Thranduil. As Thranduil guided his hand to his member, Bard wanted them to find release together too, but he also wanted something even more. He lightly trailed his finger over Thranduil's sex, slowly traced the vein on the top of Thranduil's cock from the root to the tip. Bard couldn't help his lips curling into a smile at the hitch in Thranduil's breathing. Bard circled the tip with his finger, feeling the wetness there.

 

Bard pulled back, removing his touch from Thranduil's length. Thranduil's mouth fell open as Bard sucked the slicked finger into his mouth, tasting his elven lover for the first time. Bard's eyes closed and he couldn't help the moan at the taste of him. Slightly salty but sweet. Bard added another finger to his mouth, as Thranduil's grip tightened on him, slicking them and then returning to wrap around his shaft and began to pump him, rolling his fingers over the tip and back down.

  


  


  


Thranduil had to take a moment to calm himself. Then with a wicked grin he added a more rigorous pace to his rhythm.

 

Bard's breath caught for a moment and Thranduil leaned into whisper, "You keep doing things like that and you're going to end up with more than fingers in your mouth, your majesty."

 

He added the last bit with a smirk, then slowed his pace back down to coat the leaking fluid from Bard's member unto the shaft. At this he stopped pumping, and with both hands took his cock and instead of pumping him, rubbed it in opposing directions, then pumped him for a few beats before repeating the circular rubbing on the shaft.

  


  


  


  


Bard's head fell back, as did his eyes, when Thranduil used both hands on his shaft. Bard couldn't help the moan that left his mouth. The sensation was too much! Bard bit his lip, if he didn't do something he was going to come... and fast.

 

Bard grabbed Thranduil's hand. "Wait...." Bard panted. "Wait....I want... (another moan) want it to last longer and if you keep this up....." Bard squeezed Thranduil's hand.

 

Bard rather enjoyed the feeling of Thranduil's hand responding to his squeeze, squeezing his aching member.

 

Bard wanted to find release and the way he was so keyed up, was pretty sure Thranduil was just as ready, yet he didn't want to come first. Maybe it was a bit of foolish pride, but he wanted to show Thranduil that he was up to pleasuring him just as well as his past lovers. Bard knew Thranduil would never actually compare him to them, but a small part of him wanted to show Thranduil he wasn't a timid lover. Wanted to show him that he desired Thranduil and wanted to bring him climax, again and again!

 

Bard kissed Thranduil hard, tongue darting at his lips, wanting to devour him. They had a small dance of tongues, Bard laughed at this, both of them wanting to claim the others mouth completely. Bard reached up to tug a long strand of Thranduil's hair, loving the hitch in Thranduil's breathing.

 

"Lay down my elf king, so I can look at you fully!" Bard rasped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thranduil closed his eyes with a heavy breath. He could tell there was more to this request than Bard admitted, but what he didn't know. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss on Bard's lips.

 

He whispered in a husky voice, "As you wish." He then maneuvered himself back down on the pillows. A slight tremor of self- consciousness went through his mind as he settled unto the bed and brought his arms over his head. Moonlight spilled upon his face and torso, causing the glow of the Eldar to be seen about his body.

 

What if Bard was put off by his hairless body? What if this glow frightened him? He bit his lip as trepidation and desire coursed through him at the same time. He slowly slid his legs down, and he knew in this position, sprawled out in this way, Bard would see _all_ of him - every scar from battle and every ripple of muscle. With baited breath he waited for Bard to speak or move.

  


  


  


  


Bard could barely breathe as Thranduil lay back, exposing every inch of his body to his eyes. Gods! Thranduil was more glorious than he had ever imagined. Bard thought he was dreaming but he knew that this splendid elf was his and his alone. Bard swallowed against the emotions that welled up in him. That Thranduil lay before him, to let Bard see him fully.

 

Bard let his eyes slowly drink in the sight of his lover. Bard wasn't surprised to see that Thranduil was hairless, he had heard that elves didn't have body hair, but what he hadn't known was how Thranduil glowed, that his skin seemed to be lit from within. It was an exotic and alluring aspect of him that took Bard by surprise. Bard knew he would want to see how their bodies contrasted against each other at some point. The floor length mirror would work. Bard trembled at the thought of watching Thranduil make love to him, to see how his darker skin would look with his legs wrapped around his hips.

 

The scars on Thranduil's body also surprised him, though why, he couldn't say. Thranduil had seen more battles than he would ever see. Bard had seen Thranduil fight, so flawless and skilled, he just didn't think that any blade could find purchase. And had Thranduil not said before that he knew of a dragons wrath?

 

Bard eyes finally met with Thranduil's and saw how nervous his lover was. Bard would have chuckled but he knew how he had worried about Thranduil's reaction to his body so all he could do was reach out to slowly run his hands over Thranduil's calves, loving the feel of the string calf muscles moving under his touch.

 

"You are more magnificent then I ever dreamed!" Bard sighed out. "I don't deserve such a beauty. I keep thinking that I will wake up and find that you are not here with me...letting me touch you." Bard lifted Thranduil's leg, bring his long foot to his lips to kiss the instep, hands kneading his calf and lightly stroking the back of his knee. "If this is a dream... then I better make sure it is a good one!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


Thranduil closed his eyes with a hum of pleasure at Bard's attentions, all fears settled. He opened them a moment later in answer to Bard's words.

 

"If this is a dream, both of us have strayed into it, and I hope I never awaken. If it is not, then I pray I will never sleep."

 

He stretched his arm out to his lover and beckoned him to take his hand. Just moments before he had been on the edge of release, now, he was still aroused to the point he thought he would die of it, yet it was tempered now.

 

The release would be sweeter, and he would let Bard choose how it came to pass, and how soon. "Take what you want from me, and how you want to my lover. I am yours..."

 

 

 

 

 

Bard released Thranduil's leg and took his hand, letting himself be pulled into the awaiting arms of his elven lover.

 

"Thran.." He whispered before kissing him deeply.

 

To hear Thranduil say that...Bard ran one hand over Thranduil's side, tracing small circles on his hip, then up and around his ribs to brush against his nipple, which earned him a nip at his lip. Bard smiled as he broke the kiss. So his elf liked that, did he?

 

Bard delivered soft, quick kisses down his neck and down his chest until he nuzzled the pale pink nub, tongue darting out flick at it. Thranduil's sigh had Bard drawing the nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently.

 

 

 

 

"Gods..." the elf let out in a raspy breath as his eyes closed tight, and he felt his neck arching, his head going deeper into the pillows. A hand tangled in the dark locks of his lover, the other to the side of the bed grasping at the sheets as Bard continued.

 

 

 

 

 

Bard hummed in delight when Thranduil's fingers grasped his hair. He twirled his tongue around it, loving how responsive Thranduil was. He gave the nipple one more flick and then kissed his way to the other one to repeat his attention to it. When he pulled back, both nipples were erect and darkened from his kisses.

 

Bard also noticed the flush on Thranduil's cheeks, which was spreading down his chest. Thranduil's beautiful eyes were closed, mouth slightly open. Bard couldn't resist kissing him, to feel their tongues play against each others. Bard would never grow tired of that, the push and pull, the way one moment Thranduil's tongue was hard and demanding then the next, soft and inviting. He could lose himself to Thranduil's kisses.

 

 

They kissed passionately, almost like they were starved for it. In a way, Bard was. Too long had he gone without, and now that love had found him again, he wanted to drown in it. The fact that Thranduil would be leaving in the morning.....Bard's kisses became frantic.

 

He peppered Thranduil's lips, eyes, nose with kisses. "Thran...Thran...Thran..." Bard repeated with each kiss, his hands roaming over Thranduil's body.

 

Bard wanted to imprint the feel of his lovers skin on his finger tips, on his tongue, on his body, so when alone he would remember the smell and feel of him. Bard ran his hand down Thranduil's side to his thigh and slipped it under, lifting it to wrap around his hips, pressing them closer.

 

 

Bard ground his hips down, gasping as his length slid next to Thranduil's erection. Bard sucked at the hollow of Thranduil's throat, biting gently as they bucked against each other. Thranduil wrapped both legs around him, wrapped his arms around his back, holding him tightly as they moved. Bard gave himself over to the sensation of their bodies moving, to the wetness that he could feel on his belly, from his cock and Thranduil's leaking member.

 

 

It wouldn't take long if he kept this up, Bard thought, and with tremendous effort, stilled his hips and with a firm grip on Thranduil's hip, stopped him. Thranduil made a noise of protest, brows knitted in confusion. Bard chuckled at the look on Thranduil's face, a mix of frustration and lust.

 

"Love," Bard began stroking the long strands of hair back from Thranduil's flushed face. "would you mind if we switch places?"

 

Bard wanted to find release with Thranduil but he wanted to have his elven lover above him.

  


  


 

 

 

 

Thranduil didn't understand the words completely at first, still somewhat lost in a haze of erotic delight. When they did, his eyes met Bard's and he slowly sat up with a gentle smile. He caressed Bard's cheek, who leaned in kissing his wrist before he scooted back and lay down.

 

It was Thranduil's turn to admire his mortal lover though he had done so before - he would never be able to do so enough- moonlight spilling upon him. He did not emit the glow of the Eldar, but he did not need to. His tanned and honed skin slick with sweat almost glowed golden on its own. The black curls were soft upon the pillows and had fallen away from his face. The high cheekbones flushed pink, and beautiful, shining brown eyes looking up at with longing and adoration.

 

He reached out a hand and drew his fingertips down slowly over Bard's lips, chin, and Adams apple. When he reached his collarbone he flattened his hand to let it trace the contours of the heated flesh. He mused that his lover's skin felt like suede to his sensitive touch. He also noted the occasional intake of breath when Thranduil would run his hand over a hot spot.

 

The muscled torso and arms, the small peaked nubs of his nipples that were calling for attention, the intake and outtake of breathing that came heavily at the diaphragm and belly, the sides of his ribs, the downy dark hair that lined his abdomen and pelvis, then finally, proud and erect his leaking sex. Thranduil bit his lip as he looked upon it. The urge to take it in his mouth was strong. Yet he knew Bard was probably not ready for that yet.

 

All throughout his exploration a deep set burning desire kept building in Thranduil, and by the time he chose to position himself as Bard had been prior, between Bard's legs, the desire was maddening. As he stretched out over his lover hissing and moaning in pleasure when their skin made contact, he had to regain control of his senses enough not to come then and there.

 

He laid kisses upon Bard's face, and jawline before claiming his mouth as his hands massaged the join of Bard's thighs to his pelvic region, then slid around to cup each cheek of his buttocks with a squeeze.

 

He pulled up just enough to ask, "What is your pleasure my dearest? How do you want me to pleasure you now?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

How did he want to be pleasured?! Bard's mind reeled at that question, at the slow touches, Thranduil's hands squeezing his bottom, if not for a virgin in that aspect, Bard knew he would already have Thranduil deep inside of him. But he was a virgin and while extremely turned on, he didn't want to rush that. Better to wait for when they had all the time in the world for each other.

 

Bard reached up to run his fingers through Thranduil's hair, causing it to cascade around him, with the moonlight that streamed over them, causing Thranduil's hair to shimmer in a silvery glow. Bard inhaled the scent of Thranduil's hair, of his body which seemed to mesh with his own musky scent, it was intoxicating. Thranduil's blue eyes seemed darker, pupils wide and dark with passion.

 

A soft smile graced Thranduil's lips as he wait for Bard to tell him what he wanted. Bard wanted to touch him, to grasp and slide his hand over Thranduil's need but the warmth and the intense feeling of being cocooned within his elf was too strong. Bard trailed his hands down Thranduil's strong back and then to his firm buttocks, squeezing them and pulling him against him.

 

Slowly Bard rocked his hips, smile playful and a bit shy to actually say what he wanted. Thranduil's lips quirked as did his dark brow. Bard gave the barest nod and kissed Thranduil as he lay fully on top of Bard and began to roll his hips. Bard moaned as their lengths moved against each other.

 

 

"Thran...." Bard panted and began to roll his hips to add to the friction. "Oh...gods....Thranduil!"

 

Bard arched against Thranduil, head burying deeper into the pillows, exposing his neck to Thranduil's mouth. Bard wrapped his arms tighter around Thranduil as their rhythm picked up, fingers digging deep into Thranduil's bottom.

 

Bard twisted his head to suck and kiss at Thranduil's ear. The groan that Thranduil emitted was lewd and dirty, sending a shock straight to Bard's cock.

 

"Thran!" Bard cried out, biting his lip in a vain attempt to stop the orgasm that was gathering. Thranduil caught his eyes, holding them, and increased his trusting, and with a low growl of desire said, "Come with me.... let go.... come with me..." Thranduil's head fell back as his eyes closed, mouth falling open as his own orgasm began to crest.

 

Bard's eyes rolled back, his own thrusts matching Thranduil's as they rutted against each other. The only sound was their labored breathes, the creaking of the bed and then...Bard cried out as his orgasm crashed over him, spilling between their bodies, Thranduil's own cry came seconds after his, shooting his seed over Bard's belly.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil's breath caught ,and a cry that was a strangled variation of Bard's name sounded from his lips. The sheer point of bliss, a sensual but spiritual union as it were to Thranduil filled his senses as his orgasm coursed with tremors throughout his body.

 

It wasn't until after the sounds of the world about him, Bard's cry into the night beneath him, that he began to realize how far his back had arched, how tightly his eyes had been shut, his hips buried into his lovers own, and the wet liquid of their pleasure coated both of them. Mixed with both of them on each individual - a fitting thing for their lover's keep. Shivers still course through him as he looked down at his beautiful dark angel.

 

"Okay, my love?" He asked quietly through ragged breaths.

 

 

 

 

 

Slowly, Bard came back to himself and nodded, enjoying the after glow of Thranduil heavy on top of him. Bard ran his hands up and down Thranduil's back. Bard felt their release slide down his side, pooling on the bed.

 

Bard couldn't help an amused smile, and with voice husky said, "So it would seem that we both a bit pent up!"

 

Thranduil gave Bard an incredulous look before a chuckle escaped him. Bard's own laughter mingled with his. Bard added, "I know what I want to do next!" He winked and kissed Thranduil deeply.

 

 

 

 

Thranduil returned the kiss then pulled up, "And what would that be dearest," then looked at the slick liquid seeping about and between them, "other than a bath? Or is that what you have in mind?"

 

A wicked smirk settled on his face, "I can think of a few things to do in there together...."

 

_END BOOK ONE_


End file.
